My Neighbor
by darknessprincess
Summary: Resumen: ¿Qué pasa cuando conoces a quien creías que conocías desde siempre y de pronto todo cambia? Autor: darknessprincess Rating: 16 Pairings: Delena Advertencias: Es un AU, todos humanos. YA. Disclamer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW
1. Chapter 1

**Título: My Neighbor**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué pasa cuando conoces a quien creías que conocías desde siempre y de pronto todo cambia?  
**Autor:** darknessprincess  
**Rating:** +16  
**Pairings:** Delena  
**Advertencias:** Es un AU, todos humanos.  
**Disclamer:** Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW

**Capítulo 1 - Cambios**

_Tienes todos los días de tu vida, toda una vida por delante... pero ¿cuántos días son esos? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes realmente? ¿Y si creías que tenías más del que tuviste? ¿Qué harías ahora si no hubiera un mañana? Quizá debas hacerlo..._

Elena estaba en la parada del autobús, había visto, impotente desde los escalones de la entrada del instituto, irse al último, por lo que sabía que aún le quedaba como una hora para que apareciera el próximo.

Estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados agarrándose las piernas y la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas.

Sin esperarlo, frente a ella, en su reluciente moto, apareció su vecino, el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo: Damon Salvatore.

Hola Pecosa – le sonrió parando la moto delante de ella – Te he visto correr, qué mala pata ¿no?

No soy pecosa, no tengo pecas – dijo Elena, como hacía cada vez que él la llamaba así.

Yo sé que sí – le guiñó un ojo Damon, como también solía decirle cada vez que ella le daba esa respuesta, a lo que ella soltó un resoplido de protesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco y bufando.

¿Te vienes? – le preguntó.

No – dijo ella molesta.

¿Pero por qué, pecosa? – preguntó Damon extrañado – Si tengo otro casco – dijo señalándoselo.

Ya lo sé, pero no, gracias – volvió a negar Elena.

¿Pero por qué no? ¿Prefieres esperar una hora? – seguía extrañado el chico.

Sí, gracias – insistió Elena.

¿Es que te dan miedo las motos? – preguntó aún sin comprender.

No – negó Elena – es que no quiero que me vean contigo – susurró bajito.

¿Cómo? – se extrañó Damon creyendo oír lo que Elena había dicho - ¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?

Sí – admitió Elena – No quiero que me vean y digan que me voy contigo como... como las otras chicas, ya sabes... a lo que vas con ellas – dijo avergonzada mirando antes a un lado y a otro, a lo que Damon rio a carcajadas.

Elena, ¿tú me has visto alguna vez montar a alguien en mi moto? – preguntó tras dejar de reír.

La chica lo pensó durante unos momentos, tratando de recordar todas las veces en que debía de haber visto a Damon con alguna chica en su moto, alguna de esas chicas a las que llevaba a dar un paseo y luego lo que encartase. Pero no consiguió recordar a ni una sola.

No – admitió sorprendida.

Pues no te creas todo lo que oigas, pecosa - dijo Damon y arrancando la moto tras ponerse el casco se marchó de allí.

Un rato más tarde Elena había sacado su iPod y unos apuntes y se había puesto a escuchar música mientras repasaba una lección de física, por eso no oyó cuando la moto de Damon volvió a pararse frente a ella en la parada del autobús.

¿Todavía aquí, pecosa? – preguntó el chico, pero Elena no le oyó, tenía la música bastante alta y estaba concentrada en su lectura.

¡Pecosa! – gritó Damon haciéndola dar un bote del susto, riéndose a carcajadas de ella.

Me has asustado – dijo Elena sacándose uno de los cascos.

Ya lo veo – sonrió Damon – Te preguntaba si sigues todavía aquí – dijo aun sonriendo.

¿No me ves, tonto? – preguntó Elena molesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No hagas eso con los ojos que te pones muy fea, bueno qué, ¿te vienes o no? – preguntó el chico moviendo la cabeza para indicar la dirección que iba a tomar.

Te he dicho que no – dijo Elena y se volvió a poner el casco del iPod.

Cabezota – dijo Damon y puso la patilla a la moto para levantarse.

Damon se acercó a Elena y tomó la mochila que había dejado a su lado y le quitó el libro para guardarlo.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Elena enfadada al ver cómo guardaba el libro en la mochila y se la colgaba a la espalda.

Te vienes conmigo, si mi madre se entera que te he dejado sola aquí de noche me mata – sonrió Damon tendiéndole la mano. La chica no hizo ningún gesto para levantarse ni tomarle de la mano, sino que cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud cabezota.

Anda, vamos, si ya no hay nadie que te vea venirte conmigo – le guiñó.

Elena miró a ambos lados. Lo cierto era que empezaba a anochecer, el invierno se acercaba y las tardes eran cada vez más cortas, además también era cierto que estaba allí sola de noche y Damon tan sólo le estaba ofreciendo llevarla a casa, de hecho había vuelto por ella, y era su vecino, el hermano de Stefan... no pasaba nada por irse con él.

Con una condición – concedió sin descruzar las manos del pecho.

¿Condiciones para que yo te haga un favor, pecosa? – sonrió Damon divertido.

Nadie te lo ha pedido, dame la mochila y vete – dijo Elena.

Está bien, ¿qué quieres? – sonrió Damon cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho también.

Que dejes de llamarme pecosa, no tengo pecas – se quejó de nuevo.

Eso no es verdad – dijo el chico – pero bueno. Trato hecho, anda vamos, _Elena, _que empieza a hacer fresco y no llevas chaqueta – le guiñó.

Elena se levantó enfurruñada y Damon se sentó en su moto, tras devolverle la mochila a la chica y darle un casco.

Elena se subió tras él después de ponerse el casco y se abrazó a su cintura.

Para conducir tengo que respirar – protestó Damon divertido, fingiendo que se ahogaba y Elena aflojó su agarre – Iré despacito, no te preocupes – dijo y arrancó acelerando muy bruscamente al principio, haciendo que Elena volviera a agarrarse fuertemente a él, lo que le hizo reír.

Cuando Elena vio que Damon aflojaba el ritmo soltó una mano con la que le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo, haciendo que el chico volviera a reírse.

Una vez llegaron frente al edificio en el que vivían, Damon paró la moto delante del portal, para dejar a Elena antes de llevarla al garaje. Elena se bajó y le devolvió el casco.

Gracias – dijo al dárselo.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Damon poniendo una mano tras la oreja como si no la hubiera oído.

He dicho gracias, tonto – sonrió ella.

De nada – sonrió Damon – no ha sido tan terrible, ¿verdad?

No – reconoció Elena.

Oye, tengo curiosidad – preguntó el chico apoyándose en su casco - ¿Qué más cosas has oído de mí?

Ya sabes lo que dicen de ti, tonto – dijo Elena volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco ante su pregunta, lo que hizo que se riera.

Te he dicho que así te pones muy fea, y no, lo de la moto no lo sabía... pero tú parece que sabes mucho de mí, ¿no? – preguntó con sonrisa divertida.

Pues dicen... – Elena comenzó, pero no se atrevió a terminar y se puso colorada, eso hizo que Damon se interesara aún más.

¿Qué? – preguntó ante su reacción.

Pues que eres guapo – dijo Elena, a lo que Damon volvió a reírse a carcajadas, no recordaba haberse reído tanto en mucho tiempo – Pero eso ya lo sabes – dijo Elena.

¿Lo sé? – preguntó.

Sí – dijo ella señalándole con su mano – Se ve – explicó lo obvio – Y no eres tonto – añadió.

Aunque a ti te guste llamármelo – le recordó él, lo que la hizo sonreír. Quizá esta era la conversación más larga que hubieran tenido desde que se conocieran, y se conocían desde que Elena tenía memoria. Elena le sacó la lengua.

¿Qué más? – preguntó.

Dicen que eres el que mejor besa de todo el pueblo – dijo Elena, haciendo que de nuevo la risa de Damon inundara la oscuridad de la noche – Cosa que dudo – añadió, Damon se calló de golpe al oírla.

¿Dudas? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Sí – respondió Elena como diciendo algo obvio – porque esa soy yo – dijo.

¡Ja! Pruébalo – la retó Damon entrecerrando los ojos.

¿A ti? – preguntó – No puedo, si te beso dirás de todas formas que tú besas mejor, por lo que no vale – explicó.

Claro, claro – le dio la razón Damon bromeando ante el tono serio con el que se explicaba la muchacha.

Tendríamos que encontrar a alguien que nos besara a los dos y entonces...

Elena no pudo continuar porque los labios de Damon estaban sobre los suyos y la miraba sonriendo mientras que ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Gano yo – dijo el chico al apartarse.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Elena enfadada.

Claro, no puedes besar a alguien con los ojos así – se burló Damon abriéndolos de par en par como ella los tenía hacía un momento.

No es justo, me has pillado desprevenida yo...

Damon volvió a besarla de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa en sus ojos haciéndola enfadar y darle un empujón.

Vuelvo a ganar – se rio.

¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Eres un tramposo! – se quejó Elena.

Puede – se burló Damon.

Quiero la revancha – dijo Elena seria, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Otro día, pecosa – dijo Damon guiñándole el ojo y poniéndose sobre su moto para arrancarla e irse de allí.

Elena lo vio irse enfadada y cuando entró en el garaje del bloque tiró la mochila contra el suelo furiosa, arrepintiéndose al momento y agachándose a comprobar que ni su iPod o su calculadora hubieran sufrido daños.

Suspiró aliviada, pero en seguida recordó lo furiosa que estaba con Damon, y lo que era peor, recordó que al irse la había vuelto a llamar pecosa, no sólo era un tramposo sino también un mentiroso.

Pero eso no iba a quedar así, ella era una chica muy competitiva, era la primera de su clase, la número uno. Nadie quedaba por encima de ella, y mucho menos haciendo trapas.

Cuando se subió al ascensor para ir a su casa cambió de opinión, y decidida pulsó el séptimo en lugar del sexto.

Elena llamó a la puerta y su amigo, Stefan, salió a abrirle con un bocadillo en la mano.

Ey, Lena, ¿qué tal? – preguntó sonriente con la boca llena – No te he visto en el autobús, ¿se te ha escapado?

¿Está tu hermano? – preguntó Elena sin responderle.

Sí, está en su cuarto, acaba de llegar – dijo Stefan extrañado de que preguntara por él.

Elena no le dio más explicaciones y entró en la casa, se la conocía de memoria, y no sólo porque fuera idéntica a la suya, que era la de justo debajo, sino porque había pasado allí casi la mitad de su vida, la mitad que no había pasado en su propia casa.

Al llegar a la habitación de Damon se encontró la puerta cerrada, pero no se paró a llamar, estaba enfadada con que él le hubiera hecho trampas, mentido y se hubiera reído de ella, por lo que no se paró a pensar que quizá Damon podría no estar visible.

Abrió la puerta y Damon estaba quitándose la camiseta junto a la cama, en medio de la habitación.

El chico se sorprendió al verla, ella no le dijo nada, le miró con enfado mientras que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad.

Eh, pecosa qué...

Damon no pudo terminar esta vez porque Elena le cogió del cuello para atraer su boca a la de él, y no para darle un casto beso en los labios como el chico había bromeado antes con ella, sino para besarlo, con todas las letras.

Elena buscó la lengua de Damon con la suya, abriendo su boca con decisión, moviendo sus labios dulcemente sobre los casi inmóviles del chico con los ojos cerrados, poniéndolo todo en aquél beso, el chico aún no podía reaccionar, tenía las manos todavía metidas en la camiseta que estaba a medio quitar en sus brazos, cuando por fin reaccionó, trató de levantar las manos para coger con ellas la cara de Elena, cerrando los ojos al sentir todo lo que sentía con aquél beso.

Elena se separó y Damon estaba sin palabras.

Y no tengo pecas – dijo cruzándose los brazos, asintiendo como quien acababa de demostrar algo.

Eso no es verdad – sonrió Damon recomponiéndose, y parando mentalmente a su mano antes de que ésta fuera a sus labios, para recordar ahí donde ella le había besado.

Elena volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde había venido.

Damon la siguió quedándose en la puerta de su habitación.

¡Que te pones muy fea! – le gritó a sus espaldas.

Hasta mañana, Stefan – dijo Elena a su sorprendido amigo quien continuaba aún en la puerta de la casa con su bocadillo en la mano.

Stefan no había visto el intercambio entre su hermano y ella, pero aún no se explicaba qué hacía la chica allí, enfadada como parecía estar y preguntando por Damon. Elena se giró a echar un último vistazo hacia donde estaba Damon, apoyado en el muro de pasillo y no se paró a oír la respuesta de Stefan, salió de la casa con su mochila al hombro.

Y ahí sí, cuando ya ella no podía verle, ahí Damon se llevó la mano a los labios, y sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Comienzos**

_Hay veces en que asumes cosas, das cosas por sentadas y nunca te paras a pensar si son así realmente, simplemente te acostumbras a verlas así, sin más... De pronto un día descubres que las cosas no son como pensabas... pero ¿tienes tiempo para cambiar? _

Stefan y Damon bajaban andando por las escaleras para ir uno al instituto y el otro al trabajo.

Acuérdate que esta tarde tienes que estar tú, yo tengo que hacer un trabajo – dijo Stefan.

¿Y no puedes hacerlo en casa? Stefan, hay un coche que quiero acabar esta semana, el dinero extra nos vendría bien – se quejó Damon.

Está bien, pasaré con Elena por la biblioteca y sacaré lo que necesito antes de llegar a casa, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Stefan cediendo.

Si me sale lo que espero a final de mes puede que tengamos suficiente para ese portátil – sonrió Damon.

No te preocupes, puedo usar el de Elena – sonrió Stefan.

Ya, pero yo quiero que tengas el tuyo – sonrió Damon y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Stefan llamó al timbre y ambos oyeron la voz de Elena que gritaba desde dentro que ya iba.

Hasta luego – dijo Damon antes de seguir bajando. Elena abrió entonces la puerta – Pecosa... – dijo sin mirarla, sonriendo antes de seguir bajando y su sonrisa se amplió al oír el bufido de la chica.

Elena y Stefan cogieron el ascensor, al chico no le gustaba usar las escaleras y sólo bajaba el piso que le separaba del de Elena, para ir juntos en ascensor después.

¿Qué te pasa con mi hermano? – preguntó Stefan enarcando una ceja al ver que Elena seguía con la cara enfadada.

Que es tonto – dijo Elena por toda respuesta y Stefan se rio.

Casi ya de noche Stefan y Elena estaban aún haciendo el trabajo que tenían para terminar el trimestre en el cuarto del chico.

No estás calculándolo bien, Stefan – le volvió a regañar Elena – Mira, si tenemos un plano inclinado sin rozamiento, al tener un cuerpo en el punto A se le debe suministrar una cierta cantidad de energía para trasladarlo al punto B... ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó molesta.

No, estoy harto – se quejó Stefan – ¿No podemos parar un poco? El trabajo va a seguir ahí... – sonrió.

Elena también estaba cansada, habían estado toda la tarde trabajando, un poco de descanso no le vendría mal.

Está bien – dijo Elena sonriendo también.

¡Genial! – dijo Stefan y quitándose los zapatos lanzándolos por la habitación se echó en la cama, haciéndole una señal a Elena para que se echara junto a él.

Elena se quitó los zapatos, aunque con más cuidado que Stefan y se echó en la cama junto a él. Los dos cruzaron los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se relajaron mirando al techo.

Matt me ha vuelto a preguntar si vamos al cine este sábado – dijo Stefan dándole un codazo en las costillas.

¡No fastidies! – le dijo Elena riéndose.

Sí – se rio Stefan- Alguna vez vamos a tener que ir con ellos ¿no crees? – sonrió.

Paso, yo no pienso salir con la estúpida de su hermana – dijo Elena poniendo mala cara – y me da igual lo mucho que te guste, Stefan, es idiota.

Pero se deja... – sonrió Stefan.

¡Ahg!, a veces me olvido que eres un chico – dijo Elena poniendo cara de asco y Stefan rio a carcajadas.

Anda, vamos el sábado, ¿quieres? – se giró el chico hacia ella.

Stefan, no voy a salir con Matt para que tú te puedas dar el lote con su hermana – se quejó Elena.

No necesito que salgas con él para eso – se burló él.

Serás...

Elena cogió un cojín y le golpeó con él, a lo que Stefan se rio y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en venganza.

Los dos pararon de reír de golpe y se giraron a la puerta que se abría.

Un agotado Damon asomaba la cabeza, sus ojos no tenían mucho brillo y tenía una mancha de grasa en la mejilla.

Hola – sonrió Stefan al ver a su hermano.

¿Y la cena, Stef? – le preguntó éste con voz cansada.

Ostras, lo he olvidado por completo, es que hemos estado trabajando y...

Ya veo... – dijo Damon mirándole a él y a Elena de hito en hito – Joder, Sólo tenías que hacer una cosa – le dijo molesto y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Damon se fue hacia la cocina y sacó de la nevera la sopa de pollo que había sobrado del día anterior y comenzó a calentar un plato en el microondas.

Stefan y Elena se quedaron un poco en silencio mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de este.

Mierda – murmuró Stefan.

Yo... creo que voy a irme ya... – dijo Elena cortada, no le gustaba nada la cara con la que la había mirado Damon al verla allí en la cama con Stefan, riendo y con el pelo revuelto. ¿Qué habría pensado? ¿Y por qué le importaba lo que él pensara? Antes casi ni se había fijado en él.

Damon llevaba una bandeja con la sopa, un vaso de agua y unas medicinas cuando Elena y Stefan salieron de la habitación de él.

No les dijo nada al pasar, no les miró, sujetó la bandeja con una mano y con la otra llamó dos veces en la habitación de su madre, justo antes de entrar.

¿Qué tal está? – susurró Elena.

Muy mal... al menos está tranquila – se entristeció Stefan.

Bueno, me voy ya – le dijo a su amigo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

¿Iremos al cine? – preguntó éste sonriendo y haciendo el gesto del que rezaba.

Ahg... qué pesado eres... está bien – sonrió Elena y Stefan dio un grito de alegría abrazándola.

Damon salía entonces de la habitación de su madre y los vio abrazados.

Voy a salir – le dijo a Stefan y ambos le vieron coger su casco de la moto de donde lo había dejado en la entrada y salir por la puerta.

Tres días después, Elena corría a toda prisa en el portal al ver que la puerta del ascensor se cerraba, llegó justo a tiempo de detenerla y vio que era Damon quien estaba dentro.

Hola – le saludó el chico echándose un poco hacia atrás y dejándole sitio en el ascensor.

Hola – saludó ella y pulsó el sexto piso.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no era la primera vez que subían juntos en el ascensor, pero aquella vez Elena notaba algo diferente en el ambiente, algo que no sabía cómo explicar. Miró a Damon por el rabillo del ojo y vio que llevaba en la mano una bolsa de la farmacia.

¿Qué tal está tu madre? – le preguntó sin saber muy bien porqué, para romper el silencio.

Bien – dijo Damon sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Elena lo notó. Además ella sabía por Stefan que su madre estaba de todo menos bien.

Cuando llegaron al sexto piso Elena se acomodó la mochila y abrió la puerta.

Adiós, pecosa – dijo Damon desde dentro justo cuando ya se iba el ascensor, por lo que Elena no le pudo responder.

Más tarde, Damon estaba sentado en la azotea del edificio en la oscuridad de la noche mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo.

Siempre que no tenía un buen día se iba allí a pensar y a despejarse del mundo, aquel era como su escondite, su lugar secreto en el que podía olvidarse de todo y relajarse por algunos momentos.

Olvidar que su madre estaba muriéndose, que su padre se largó con otra al poco de saber aquello y que se tenía que matar a trabajar en el maldito taller para que las facturas no les ahogaran. Olvidarse de que había puesto en pausa su vida y sus sueños para sacar adelante a su familia.

Unos ruidos le sacaron de sus pensamientos y se echó un poco más contra la pared para que la luz de la luna no revelara que se encontraba allí.

¿Quién podría ir a estas horas a la azotea? Nunca nadie subía allí, él nunca se había encontrado con otro vecino. ¿Y si era el conserje que le había descubierto? Si perdía también este sitio...

Su boca se abrió casi a la altura de su pecho al ver quién era quien subía a la azotea: Elena.

La chica no le vio, llevaba una caja rectangular y canturreaba algo. Tenía la música del iPod tan alta que Damon casi podía oírla perfectamente en el silencio de la noche.

Elena se giró hacia la luna y puso la caja en el suelo, de la que sacó un telescopio que empezó a montar, lo cual no sorprendió a Damon. Sonrió y decidió acercarse a ella.

Pecosa – dijo a sus espaldas para saludarla, pero ella seguía canturreando su música y no se enteró de que le hablaban.

Damon se acercó mucho más, casi tanto que su cuerpo tocaba el de la chica.

¡Pecosa! – le gritó, haciéndola dar un bote con el que casi tira el telescopio que tenía en las manos, provocando la carcajada del chico.

¡Idiota! – se quejó ella quitándose un casco – Me has dado un susto de muerte, casi me tiras el telescopio, y es muy caro – dijo.

Perdona, si no llevaras la música tan alta... creo que podría oírla hasta desde mi cuarto – se rio.

Lo que tú digas – dijo Elena dándose la vuelta y colocando el telescopio en el trípode – Y no tengo pecas, tonto – añadió sin mirarle.

Sí que las tienes – dijo él volviendo a acercarse a susurrarle en el oído, lo que provocó un escalofrío en la muchacha que ella esperaba que él un hubiera notado.

¿Qué haces? – le preguntó él echándose hacia atrás y sentándose sobre uno de los respiraderos de los ascensores.

¿Es que no has visto la luna? Hoy seguro que se pueden ver los mares de maravilla – sonrió mirando al cielo.

Los mares, claro – dijo Damon en tono burlón.

Pues sí, la luna tiene mares, ¿no lo sabías? – preguntó ella girándose.

No todos somos tan empollones como tú – dijo Damon molesto.

He ido al instituto con tu hermano, Damon. Todos los profesores no paran de recordarle que debería ser un poco más como tú. Tú también eres un empollón – dijo Elena poniendo un brazo en jarra.

Eso era antes – murmuró Damon.

¿Antes de qué? – preguntó Elena curiosa.

Antes, pecosa – dijo Damon molesto.

Elena tuvo la sensación de que había hablado de más, porque notó como el chico se tensaba delante de ella.

Mañana vamos a ir al cine, ¿quieres venir? – preguntó la chica muy bien sin saber por qué, pero deseando cambiar de tema al ver la mirada triste que Damon dirigía al infinito.

¿Me estás invitando a salir, pecosa? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

A salir, no, al cine – corrigió Elena poniéndose colorada.

Creo que eso se considera salir, pero eh, tú eres la empollona – dijo Damon burlón.

Sólo pretendía ser amable, no te emociones – le dijo molesta.

No me emociono, eres tú la que me ha invitado a salir – sonrió el chico levantándose y acercándose a ella, poniéndola algo nerviosa, para sorpresa de Elena.

Bueno, ya no quiero que vengas – dijo sonando algo infantil, a lo que Damon rio a carcajadas. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo divertida que era esta chica?

Tenía planes – sonrió – Lo siento, seguro que lo decías para que te diera un beso en el cine –le guiñó el ojo.

Estoy segura de que _tú _eres el que no ha dejado de pensar en mi beso, lo sé – dijo Elena altiva.

Damon sonrió, lo cierto es que en esos días, alguna vez, acostado en su cama en la soledad de la noche, se había sorprendido a sí mismo llevándose los dedos a los labios y pensando en el beso de Elena. Un beso que no se esperaba.

Tus ganas, pecosa, no te lo tengas tan creído – sonrió.

Deja de llamarme así, ¡no tengo pecas! – se enfadó Elena.

Yo sé que sí – sonrió Damon acercándose un poco más – y algún día te lo demostraré, _Elena_ - enfatizó el nombre de la chica con voz grave, y ella sintió un cosquilleo en su interior que nunca antes había sentido.

Lo dudo – dijo cabezota.

Damon se acercó mucho más a ella, tanto que la chica podía notar su cálido aliento, tanto que pensó que iba a besarla de nuevo.

Otro día, pecosa – le guiñó el ojo y se marchó de allí.

Elena entones se llevó la mano al corazón, porque notó que le latía a toda velocidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - :: Sintiendo ::**

_Cuando eres pequeño, los días pasan volando, todo es alegría, como si tu vida pasara de unas vacaciones de verano al día de navidad...y al hacerte mayor, el tiempo se ralentiza, y hay veces en que cuesta vivir cada segundo de él...Pero bueno o malo, es el tiempo que tienes, no puedes arrepentirte de lo que no has hecho..._

El sábado por la tarde, Damon estaba en la bancada, trabajando en un coche. Necesitaban de todo el dinero extra que pudiera ganar, por lo que solía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de trabajo que se le presentara.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos vaqueros oscuros gastados. Tenía las manos llenas de grasa y apretaba unas tuercas.

Te buscan – le dijo su jefe asomándose bajo la bancada.

Damon tomó el trapo para limpiarse las manos y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. ¿Quién le buscaría? Sólo pudo pensar en alguien: **Stefan. **

Su móvil se había quedado sin batería hacía rato, por culpa de los mensajes que las chicas no paraban de mandarle. Ninguna entendía que él ya no iba a ir a una fiesta más en su vida, ninguna entendía que lo único que quería los sábados por la noche era darse una ducha y tirarse en la cama a dormir... siempre que la tos de su madre no le desvelara.

Salió de la bancada corriendo pensando que su hermano habría ido allí a buscarle porque su madre estaba peor y no había podido localizarle por el móvil.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al llegar a la puerta del taller y ver a su padre delante de él.

Hola hijo – saludó el hombre.

Ni te atrevas – dijo Damon más ladrando que hablando, ahora mismo la sangre le hervía en las venas.

Sabía que su padre no era el responsable de la enfermedad de su madre, pero era el responsable de todo lo que había venido después, y le odiaba por ello. Si su padre no les hubiera dejado, él habría empezado este año en la universidad y no estaría matándose en aquel taller. Le odiaba no sólo por haber arruinado sus sueños, sino por huir de su familia cuando ésta más lo necesitaba.

Quiero que le des esto a tu madre – dijo el hombre tendiéndole un sobre amarillo.

Dáselo tú, o ¿es que no te atreves a mirarla a la cara, desgraciado? ¿Te da vergüenza ver cómo se está muriendo mientras tú sigues tu vida con esa puta?

El padre de Damon apretó un puño y su cara se tornó en furia.

Oh, por favor, dame sólo un motivo... – sonrió Damon al ver que su padre se enfadaba, deseoso de romperle la cara.

El hombre bajó el puño y cogió el sobre poniéndolo en el suelo entre Damon y él.

Dile a tu madre que los firme y los envíe – le dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Damon se echó sobre los papeles para mirarlos, eran los papeles del divorcio. Salió corriendo tras su padre para decirle por dónde se podía meter los papeles y lo vio subirse a su coche donde lo esperaba una mujer rubia, bastante más joven que él. Los cogió y los hizo pedazos con sus manos. Ni siquiera pensaba mencionarle a su madre nada al respecto.

Elena fue un poco antes de la hora a recoger a Stefan para ir al cine, estaba algo cortada porque su madre le había insistido en que se llevara algo de comida que había preparado para Stefan y su familia.

Sus padres sabían de la enfermedad de Anna Salvatore y de cómo su marido la había abandonado y sus hijos cuidaban de ella. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y acomodó los cuatro tuppers que su madre le había dado para poder llamar al timbre.

Su vergüenza se hizo aún mayor cuando fue Damon quien le abrió la puerta en lugar de Stefan. El chico llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones viejos y manchados de grasa y tenía unos pequeños surcos debajo de los ojos. La miraba como enfadado y la recorrió de arriba a abajo justo antes de pararse en los tuppers que cargaba.

Eh – sonrió ella tímida, notando que todo le ardía – mi... mi madre os ha preparado... esto... es... es una lasaña y...

¡Lasaña! – dijo Stefan apareciendo desde detrás de su hermano – Oh, gracias Elena – empezó a decir Stefan mientras que cogía los tuppers de los brazos de la chica – La lasaña de tu madre está buenísima – sonrió.

Gracias, se lo diré – intentó sonreír Elena, pero no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Damon que aún la miraban, como enfadado con ella. ¿Qué le había hecho? Tan sólo trataba de ser amable...

Los guardaré en la nevera y nos vamos – sonrió Stefan entrando dentro de la casa llevando los tuppers como si Elena le hubiese dado un millón de dólares.

Estás... ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Elena a Damon al ver que su expresión cambiaba entre el enfado y la pena. Damon dio un suspiro de protesta, como si ella hubiera dicho algo que lo asqueara o que lo hartara.

No te engañes, pecosa – dijo finalmente con dureza – no somos amigos – sentenció, y dejó a Elena sin palabras en la puerta de la casa.

Stefan salió unos cinco minutos después y todo el rellano de la planta se inundó de olor a colonia. Llevaba en la mano dos cascos de moto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Dios Stefan, ¿cuánta colonia te has echado? – preguntó la chica tapándose la nariz.

Exagerada – dijo Stefan riendo y llamó al ascensor, después le tendió el casco de la moto.

¿Y esto? – preguntó Elena cogiéndolo.

Damon nos deja la moto, a que mola ¿eh? – sonrió Stefan abriendo la puerta del ascensor, Elena echó un vistazo a la puerta de la casa antes de entrar en el ascensor junto a su amigo.

¿No tiene planes? – preguntó Elena recordando lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

¿Damon? – preguntó Stefan como si aquella fuera la idea más estúpida del mundo – No – dijo antes de pulsar el piso del garaje.

De madrugada Matt aparcó su coche delante del portal de Elena.

Gracias por traerme, Matt – sonrió.

No hay de qué – sonrió el chico – anda que ya les vale a esos dos dejarnos tirados – dijo Matt riéndose a carcajadas.

Sí – murmuró Elena pensando que iba a matar a Stefan por largarse con Vicky y dejarla sola en el cine con Matt.

Lo he pasado bien – dijo el chico acercándose un poco más en el asiento hacia ella.

Yo también – sonrió Elena, y al darse la vuelta vio que Matt estaba más cerca de lo que la hacía sentir cómoda.

Buenas noches, Matt – dijo y se apartó para coger la manilla de la puerta y abrir.

Espera, te acompaño – dijo Matt saltando de su asiento y dando la vuelta al coche para acabar de ayudarla a salir.

Los dos chicos caminaban en silencio hacia el portal.

Podríamos repetirlo otra vez, ¿no crees? Sin encerronas, ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar el viernes? – preguntó Matt cuando ya estuvieron en la puerta.

No lo sé, ya te diré – dijo Elena avergonzada, si no hubiera sido por la encerrona de Stefan jamás habría quedado con Matt. El chico era guapo, simpático y popular, pero a ella no le gustaba, aunque saltaba a la vista que él no sentía lo mismo.

Elena se giró hacia el portal para pensar en cómo despedirse amablemente y cuando vio quien se acercaba quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

Damon abrió la puerta llevando dos bolsas negras de basura, le pareció que sus ojos sonreían al verla, pero en seguida cambiaron al ver que estaba acompañada.

Elena se apartó para dejarle pasar acercándose a Matt.

Hola – saludó Damon mirando al chico, lo conocía de vista del instituto, pero no lograba acordarse de su nombre... algo con M... Memo... pensó y se rio para sus adentros – Pecosa...– la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza sonriendo aún de su broma privada.

¿Pecosa? – le preguntó Matt cuando Damon ya no podía oírles – Pero si no tienes pecas – se fijó en ella.

"Dímelo a mí..." pensó Elena.

Buenas noches, Matt – sonrió Elena queriendo marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

Buenas noches – dijo Matt algo descolocado a la espalda de Elena que ya entraba en el portal.

Se apresuró a entrar y llamar al ascensor a toda velocidad, primero pensó incluso en subir por las escaleras, pero se había puesto unas botas nuevas para salir y la estaban matando.

"Corre, corre" - pensó dándole al pulsador como veinte veces, como si eso fuera a hacer al ascensor bajar más rápido. Cerró los ojos y maldijo cuando oyó la puerta del portal de nuevo.

El sonido del ascensor al llegar le hizo abrir los ojos y al girarse vio a Damon que llegaba justo a su altura, abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar primero, puesto que él se bajaría después.

Creía que habías salido con Stefan – le comentó cuando ella pulsó los dos números.

Yo también – murmuró Elena molesta aún con su amigo, Damon enarcó una ceja sin saber qué querría decir.

Y dime – sonrió Damon – el tío ese... el tal Memo ¿te ha dado un beso de buenas noches? – le preguntó con la más cínica de las sonrisas, Elena se giró a él atravesándolo con la mirada.

Es Matt – dijo – Y no – añadió, poniéndose colorada cuando Damon se rio a carcajadas haciéndola bufar y apartar la mirada.

Llegaron a su piso y Elena empujó la puerta enfadada.

Elena – la llamó Damon tomándola de la mano y girándola hacia él.

Lo que ella no se esperaba es que el chico acercara su boca a la suya para besarla dulcemente. Sus labios jugaron con los de Elena y su lengua le pidió paso de una forma en que ella no se pudo resistir, un leve gemido escapó de su garganta al notar el sabor de Damon en su boca, él se separó llevándose entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la chica, Elena abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban de una forma que no supo descifrar.

No deberías irte a la cama sin un beso de buenas noches – le dijo y guiñándole un ojo subió los escalones que llevaban a su planta de dos en dos.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena estaba desayunando en la cocina con su madre cuando llamaron a la puerta. Su madre se levantó y fue a abrir.

Hola Damon – oyó cómo su madre recibía al que llamaba y por poco no se atragantó con el colacao.

Buenos días – dijo Damon educado – venía a devolverte esto, muchas gracias Miranda, la lasaña estaba muy buena – Elena casi se imaginó la sonrisa del chico.

No hay de qué, me alegro que os haya gustado. ¿Qué tal está tu madre? – preguntó Miranda con preocupación en la voz.

Está mejor, muchas gracias – dijo Damon cerrándose por completo. Elena estaba casi segura de que eso no era verdad.

Ah, qué bien. ¿Entonces crees que podría pasarme a hacerle una visita esta tarde? – preguntó Miranda sonriente.

Esto... no sé... todavía está algo cansada – su madre seguramente no lo notara, pero Elena notó que Damon no quería que ella fuera a su casa, probablemente ella tenía razón y su madre estaba peor de lo que el chico les decía a todos. ¿Pero por qué ocultaba la verdad? Cuando ella le había preguntado a Stefan por su madre éste siempre le había dicho que estaba muy mal, un día incluso le confesó con sollozos que lo único que les quedaba era rezar... ¿por qué Damon decía entonces que estaba bien?

En otra ocasión entonces – dijo Miranda - ¿Quieres pasar? Estábamos desayunando, ¿quieres un café?

"Mamá no por favor... "- pensó Elena poniéndose roja como un tomate.

Ya he desayunado, muchas gracias. No te entretengo más – dijo Damon y Elena volvió a respirar cuando su madre se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Son unos buenos chicos, no se merecen por lo que están pasando – dijo Miranda sentándose junto a su hija en la cocina – Quien iba a pensar que Giuseppe les hiciera algo así... si nos conocemos de toda la vida – negó su madre indignada.

Mamá, ¿tú crees que Anna se va a morir? – preguntó Elena en un susurro, ella quería a la madre de Stefan y Damon como si fuera una tía, igual que Stefan quería a su madre, se habían pasado la infancia comiéndose los mocos juntos.

Oh, cariño, no lo sé... ojalá que no – dijo su madre tendiéndole las manos por encima de la mesa, que Elena cogió rápidamente para sentirse reconfortada.

¿Le dirás a Stefan que estamos aquí para lo que haga falta? – preguntó su madre – Tengo la impresión de que su hermano no nos pediría ayuda ni aunque la necesitara de veras – dijo.

"Yo también"- pensó Elena, y aquello la entristeció.

Esa noche era la última noche en que habría luna llena, además era la época del año en que la luna estaba especialmente cerca de la tierra.

Elena contemplaba la luna desde la ventana de su habitación deseando subir a la azotea, pero le daba miedo subir y volverse a encontrar con Damon allí. ¿Y si la besaba de nuevo? ¿Y si no?

Se enfurruñó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho enfadada. ¿Por qué iba a permitir que aquél tonto no la dejara disfrutar de esa luna llena? Faltarían meses hasta que pudiera volver a ver una luna así. No lo pensó más y sacó el telescopio de su armario, y como buena nerd de la astronomía no podía evitar el cosquilleo que sentía al pensar en ver de nuevo con tal claridad los cráteres y los mares. Porque estaba segura que el cosquilleo no tenía nada que ver con poder encontrarse a Damon de nuevo en la azotea.

Elena llegó a la azotea y le vio sentado de espaldas a ella, sobre uno de los respiraderos de los ascensores, vio el humo que salía de él y supo que estaba fumando.

Decidida como estaba a que él no le impidiera disfrutar de la luna se acercó y empezó a sacar el telescopio, lo oyó como se movía a sus espaldas y notó sus pisadas sobre la grava de la azotea, suspiró y siguió a lo suyo.

Buh – dijo él haciéndola dar un bote a pesar de que lo esperaba.

Idiota – dijo Elena girándose viéndolo reírse a carcajadas.

¿Viendo los mares? – preguntó sonriente.

Pues sí – dijo ella poniéndose una mano en la cadera - ¿Te importa? – preguntó.

No – dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

¡No puedes besarme otra vez! – le advirtió dando un paso atrás haciendo que el chico se detuviera primero sorprendido y luego se riera a carcajadas.

¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría? – preguntó acercándose aún más.

¡No! – dijo llevándose la mano a la boca – No cuando has fumado – reconoció poniéndose roja como un tomate y dándose una torta mentalmente por hablar de más.

Anotado – dijo el chico con sonrisa pícara.

Elena le miró a los ojos, él la estaba mirando a los labios y la puso algo nerviosa.

Damon – le dijo - ¿por qué dices que tu madre está bien? Yo sé que no es así – los ojos del chico la miraron a los suyos enfadado.

Tú sabes muchas cosas, ¿no pecosa? – preguntó molesto.

¡No tengo pecas! – se quejó Elena, le frustraba que nunca supiera qué esperar de él.

Damon levantó una mano y le cogió el cuello de su camiseta de pico, Elena le apartó la mano de un manotazo pero él fue más rápido y volvió a cogerle el cuello de la camiseta, cuando Elena intentó quitarle la mano de nuevo Damon se la agarró enfadado y le cogió también la otra, cogiéndola luego por las muñecas con una sola mano y moviendo el cuello de su camiseta con sus dedos y señalándole con el índice sobre su pecho, un poco por encima de la línea del sujetador, Elena pudo ver que tenía cuatro pecas de las que ni se había dado cuenta, en forma de rombo sobre el pecho.

Damon no trazó un rombo, trazó un corazón con su índice sobre la piel de Elena, ella notó que le ardía allí donde él le había tocado y su respiración sonó entrecortada.

Damon la soltó y ella vio en sus ojos que aún seguía enfadado.

No sabes tanto como crees – le dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse de allí.

Elena buscó su corazón por el suelo, porque estaba segura de que había saltado de su pecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - :: Choques ::**

_¿Qué es lo más preciado que tienes? Piensa bien esta pregunta, ¿son quizá tus recuerdos? Recuerdos de una vida vivida, de momentos mágicos... que no se repetirán, únicos... cada momento lo es... ¿los aprovechas como debes? No des por sentado que aún te queden futuros buenos momentos por vivir, haz de cada momento presente un momento bueno, porque el futuro quizá nunca llegue._

Elena y Stefan se levantaron para salir de clase de literatura cuando sonó la campana.

Las tripas de Stefan sonaron y Elena le miró con los ojos abiertos.

Me muero de hambre, hoy creo que voy a repetir – dijo su amigo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

No me sonrías – le dijo Elena – todavía estoy enfadada contigo.

Oh, vamos... te invito al postre, Lena... anda... – le sonrió y ella le sonrió también.

No es justo, no me duran los enfados contigo. Y te mereces que no te hable en un mes. No vuelvas a hacerme una de estas Stefan, Matt... no me gusta – reconoció la chica bajito algo cortada.

¿Y quién te gusta entonces? – preguntó Stefan colgándose la mochila y empezando a andar.

Nadie – dijo Elena poniéndose no colorada sino púrpura.

Te gusta alguien... – sonrió su amigo dándose cuenta de cómo se ponía.

¡No! – dijo ella y le dio un empujón.

Stefan, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le preguntó la profesora de literatura cuando los dos chicos llegaban a la puerta.

Mierda – murmuró Stefan.

¿Qué has hecho? – le vocalizó Elena sin decir una palabra, a lo que su amigo se encogió de hombros sin saber.

Claro Señora Forbes – sonrió Stefan y se acercó a su profesora.

Elena se apoyó fuera de clase a esperar a Stefan, pensando aún en la conversación que acababan de tener.

¿Le gustaba alguien? ¿Le gustaba... Damon? Se llevó la mano al pecho, justo donde el chico le había descubierto sus propias pecas. Esa noche cuando se cambió de ropa, estuvo contemplándose delante del espejo en sujetador y pasando suavemente un dedo justo por donde él lo había pasado, trazando un corazón sobre los cuatro puntos. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Significaba que ella le gustaba a Damon? No lo creía... él simplemente se reía de ella, lo había hecho desde que con su enorme bocaza se le ocurrió decirle que ella besaba mejor que él...y ella era la que había ido a besarle de aquella forma en primer lugar... todo esto solo era un juego para Damon, porque ella no podía ser otra cosa que la amiga de su hermano pequeño...

Stefan salió de clase y Elena se acercó a él.

¿Qué quería la Señora Forbes? – preguntó curiosa.

Ah, nada, nada malo – sonrió Stefan – sólo quería darme este libro para Damon – añadió dándoselo.

Elena vio que era una edición de lujo de _"Cumbres Borrascosas"._

También quería saber si era cierto que no había ido a la universidad – musitó algo triste – Me ha estado diciendo que le pida que la llame, que quizá podría ayudarle a que tomara algunas clases a distancia o así.

Qué bien – sonrió Elena.

No la va a llamar – dijo Stefan.

Los dos chicos entraron en la cefetería del instituto y cogieron las bandejas para empezar a echarse la comida.

¿Y por qué tuvo que dejar la universidad? – preguntó Elena, lo cierto es que nunca había preguntado por la situación en casa de Stefan, había aceptado las cosas tal y como estaban, de hecho casi no se había fijado en Damon... pero ahora de repente le interesaba.

Cuando mi madre tuvo aquella crisis y la ingresaron, mi padre, Damon y yo nos pasamos dos días al lado de su cama, pensábamos que no lo superaría, cuando nos dijeron lo que tenía, mi padre nos pidió que saliésemos de la habitación que quería hablar con ella.

Ahí fue cuando le confesó que estaba viendo a otra y que se iba, de hecho ya sabes que cuando volvimos del hospital ya no estaban ni sus cosas en casa. Damon y yo entramos en la habitación de hospital y yo vi que, aunque los médicos nos dijeron que a mi madre le quedaban meses de vida, ella estaba muerta, Elena. Sus ojos no tenían vida cuando nos dijo que mi padre ya no viviría con nosotros.

Damon le dijo que no se preocupara, que no le necesitábamos y que él se encargaría de todo... y eso hizo – explicó Stefan.

¿Y tú? – preguntó Elena girándose a él.

Pues yo... le dejé hacerlo – reconoció el chico.

Elena sacó el dinero para pagar su almuerzo.

Espera, te dije que te invitaba al poste – sonrió Stefan.

No Stefan... no voy a dejar que me invites al postre – dijo Elena molesta.

Por la noche, Damon llegó a casa prácticamente arrastrando los pies. Al poner la llave en la cerradura la puerta se abrió desde dentro y algo de su cansancio se desvaneció al ver que era Elena quien salía de su casa.

¿Ya te vas, pecosa? – le preguntó interponiéndose ante ella con sonrisa pícara, y se le amplió al ver lo colorada que se ponía la chica.

Este... sí... es... es tarde... – dijo Elena intentando evitar mirarle.

¿Hoy no hay mares? – preguntó acercándose un poco con un puchero.

No, la luna está en cuarto menguante – respondió la chica sin pensar mirando al suelo. Con Damon le pasaba casi siempre que hablaba como sin controlar lo que decía.

¿Ni beso? – susurró Damon acercándose tanto a ella que Elena notó la respiración del chico contra la piel de su cuello, lo que se la erizó por completo e hizo que levantara los ojos espantada a mirarle.

¡Tonto! – le dijo también en un susurro apartándolo y pasando sobre él para bajar a su casa a toda velocidad con la risa a carcajadas de Damon tras ella.

Damon soltó el casco en la entrada y se acercó a donde estaba su hermano, tirándose junto a él en el sillón en lo que se había empezado a convertir en su lado ya que tenía un pequeño surco negruzco...

Stefan estaba sentado en el sillón del salón y miraba unas páginas web en el ordenador que le había pedido prestado a Elena. Ellos en su casa no tenían wifi, pero les llegaba la de la casa de la chica, lo cual les venía muy bien cuando hacían los deberes o algún trabajo allí.

Damon dio un gran suspiro estirazándose y miró a su hermano quien estaba muy concentrado en la pantalla del portátil.

¿Qué haces con eso? – preguntó levantándose a coger el mando de la televisión de la mesita del café.

Me lo ha dejado Elena – dijo Stefan sin levantar la vista.

Ya sé que te lo ha dejado ella, pone _Elena_ en rosa con brillantina encima de la manzana de la tapa. Te pregunto qué haces – dijo dando un suspiro cerrando los ojos al echar el cuello hacia atrás. Estaba deseando irse a la ducha, pero necesitaba echarse esos cinco minutos antes.

Estoy buscando trabajo – dijo Stefan aún sin mirarle.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Damon abriendo los ojos e incorporándose.

Sí, Elena cree que...

¿Elena cree? – preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

Pues que tengo que ayudarte con la casa y los gastos de mamá, y tiene razón – dijo Stefan cerrando la tapa y poniendo el portátil sobre la mesa de café.

Stefan, yo ya he terminado el instituto, tú no – dijo Damon.

Bueno, pero podría buscar algo temporal por las tardes, así tú podrías echar menos horas y quizá apuntarte a alguna clase a distancia o...

¿La pequeña metomentodo y tú lo tenéis todo pensado no? – preguntó Damon enfadado.

No, lo he estado...

Stefan, no nos engañemos – le interrumpió - ¿Crees que vas a ser capaz de trabajar y estudiar a la vez? Ya te cuesta sacar el curso sin otras cosas, Stef. Y te vuelvo a decir, yo ya he terminado el instituto, tú no. Cuando acabes el instituto hablaremos, pero no ahora. Además que no hace falta, ¿no tenemos todo lo que necesitamos? Mamá tiene sus medicinas, las facturas se pagan y comemos y hasta nos sobra algo... estamos bien, concéntrate en tus estudios, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargo de lo demás – dijo y se levantó estirándose para irse a ducharse.

¿De acuerdo? – volvió a preguntar a su hermano desde la entrada al pasillo.

De acuerdo – sonrió Stefan.

Stefan, yo quiero que tengas una oportunidad, que puedas estudiar una carrera, tener un buen trabajo en el que te tengas que duchar para ir, y no que te tengas que duchar por fuerza al volver. Y para eso tienes que concentrarte en los estudios. Ese es tu trabajo ahora – sonrió. Stefan le asintió y se giró a poner la televisión.

Damon se asomó a la habitación de su madre antes de pasar por la ducha.

La respiración de la mujer sonaba suave y calmada y eso le tranquilizó. Ahora le habían subido la dosis de los calmantes y se pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo. Se acercó hasta la cama y notó un puñal clavándosele en el corazón al ver lo pronto que la enfermedad la había ido devorando, apenas hacía unos meses que se la habían diagnosticado.

"Vamos tarde" fue lo que le dijo el médico, palabras que tenía clavadas como agujas bajo las uñas, dos palabras que habían destrozado su mundo, diez letras, una maldición.

Se agachó a darle un beso en la frente y salió intentando no hacer ruido y recogiendo la bandeja de la cena. Los chicos preparaban la comida los fines de semana para luego sólo calentarla entre diario, no hacían cosas muy variadas, apenas pasta, sopa o fritos, y compraban sobre todo precocinados. Algunas veces Elena aparecía con algo más elaborado, como un asado, un bizcocho, y la lasaña de su madre, que Stefan devoraba.

Pasaron varios días de rutina normal.

Damon iba al trabajo, Stefan al instituto con Elena.

Al llegar el segundo a casa hacía sus tareas y cuando Damon le avisaba de que iba a llegar tarde se encargaba de dar de cenar a su madre. Damon llegaba normalmente a casa con ganas sólo de tirarse en la cama, de hecho alguna vez se quedaba dormido en el salón, después de cenar sin llegar a su cuarto.

El viernes por la noche, Damon llegaba con la moto y vio que Elena salía del portal llevando unas bolsas de basura, por lo que se acercó hasta los contenedores en lugar de ir hacia el garaje, y aparcó la moto en la acera de enfrente, esperando que la chica cruzara tras dejar las bolsas allí. Puso la patilla y se sentó en el asiento a esperarla que volviera.

A Elena nada más verlo se le aceleró el pulso, no pudo evitarlo. Se concentró en sus pasos para no tropezar y que se riera de ella.

Tengo que hablar contigo, pecosa – dijo el chico levantándose y acercándose hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Elena se paró en mitad de la calle al ver cómo la miraba.

¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? ¿Crees que lo sabes todo? Eres muy lista, ¿verdad? – dijo haciendo aspavientos, estaba furioso con ella y Elena no lo entendía.

¡No me hables así! ¿Qué te he hecho yo, idiota? – le dijo Elena enfadada y asustada de verlo así.

No te metas donde no te llaman, ¿me oyes? No tienes porqué meterte en cómo Stefan o yo vivimos nuestras vidas, no necesitamos tu ayuda, muchas gracias – dijo Damon.

Se te va la olla – le dijo Elena dolida de que le hablara así e intentó empezar a andar para pasarle y alejarse de él.

Eh, que te estoy hablando – dijo Damon tomándola del brazo y parándola – NO vuelvas a meterle a Stefan ideas de que tiene que trabajar ni cosas así, no tienes derecho, métete en tus cosas, pecosa. Stefan y yo estamos bien. ¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotros? ¿Qué no sabemos lo que nos hacemos? – le dijo.

Suéltame, yo sólo quería ayudarte – le dijo Elena con las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos.

Damon la vio llorando y supo que se había pasado, que había ido demasiado lejos, así que la soltó sin saber qué decir, pero aquellas lágrimas le dolieron a él casi tanto como sus palabras le habían dolido a Elena.

Elena salió a correr hacia el portal envuelta en lágrimas y Damon tiró el casco de la moto contra el suelo.

Frustrado y furioso, se llevó ambas manos al cabello y gritó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - :: Duele ::**

_Levántate, porque sólo tú puedes curar tus heridas. Confía en que puedes, siente que puedes, cree que puedes... y sólo habrá algo a lo que no puedas vencer. Una única palabra._

Joder – dijo Damon y salió corriendo por donde se había ido Elena.

Cuando llegó al portal vio que la chica estaba delante de la puerta del ascensor, esperando a que llegara.

¡Elena! – gritó dando un golpe en la puerta, la chica se giró hacia él y le miró como con miedo.

Damon sacó las llaves para abrir el portal, cuando giraba el pomo llegó el ascensor y vio cómo Elena entraba en él a toda prisa, huyendo de él. Corrió todo lo que pudo pero sólo consiguió llegar en el momento en que el aparato comenzaba a subir.

¡Elena! – volvió a gritar. Dio un golpe a la puerta del ascensor, pegó la cabeza contra la puerta y suspiró apoyando ambas manos una a cada lazo – Perdona... – murmuró. Se giró y salió en busca de su casco y su moto.

Elena entró en su casa y se encerró en su habitación tirándose en la cama se tapó con la colcha para ahogar el ruido de sus llantos. Como un rato más tarde su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Lo cogió de la mesilla sacando sólo la mano de debajo de la colcha y lo metió ahí con ella para contestar.

¿Sí? – preguntó porque no había mirado quien era, y su voz sonó ronca.

¿Ya estás sopa? – oyó la voz de su amigo al otro lado y se aclaró la garganta.

No – dijo con otra voz.

¿Vienes a ver una peli? – preguntó – Estoy solito y mañana no madrugamos...

¿Estás solito? – preguntó la chica ante la afirmación de que Damon no estaba - ¿Y no puedes venirte tú aquí? – probó.

No puedo dejar sola a mi madre... – respondió Stefan – anda... tengo palomitas de colores...

Elena casi vio la sonrisa inocente de su amigo al otro lado, Stefan no tenía culpa de que su hermano la hubiera gritado, y no le vendría mal un abrazo.

Me cambio y subo – dijo con un suspiro.

Cuando Elena llegó, la puerta de la casa de Stefan estaba entornada, así que entró y se fue directa hacia la cocina, donde la esperaba su amigo calentando las palomitas.

Ey Lena – sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla. La chica se había cambiado y llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta ancha, que caía dejando un hombro al descubierto.

¿Le echas un ojo a esto mientras que voy buscando un dvd? – preguntó saliendo de la cocina.

Claro – sonrió Elena al verle tan animado, su altercado de antes con Damon casi olvidado.

Se acercó al microondas y observaba cómo la bolsa de palomitas iba creciendo y el sonido del maíz al estallar inundaba la cocina. Cerró los ojos oliendo ya el dulce maíz.

Stefan abrió la puerta del cuarto de su madre y se acercó a la cama.

¿Estás bien, mamá? ¿te hace falta algo? – le preguntó al ver que estaba despierta.

¿Puedes echarme otra manta? – preguntó Anna con voz débil.

Stefan abrió el altillo del armario y sacó una manta, acomodándola después sobre su madre.

Estoy en el salón viendo una peli con Lena, ¿vale? Llámame si necesitas algo más – sonrió.

Gracias – susurró la mujer acomodándose mejor en la cama, Stefan vio como al poco estaba dormida.

Fue al salón y se sentó en el sillón, encendiendo la tele. Elena apareció con el bol de palomitas y lo dejó sobre la mesita de café, acurrucándose junto a su amigo en el sillón. Se abrazó a él fuertemente y soltó un suspiro.

Eh – susurró Stefan al ver que Elena sollozaba - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó rodeándola con sus brazos, la chica tan sólo asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho.

Ahora sí – susurró Elena agarrándose a la camiseta de su amigo.

Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio abrazados mientras que Stefan le acariciaba la espalda.

¿Todo esto es para que te deje elegir la película? – dijo el chico de broma.

Me toca a mí – dijo Elena dándole un golpe en las costillas separándose y secándose las lágrimas con la parte de abajo de la camiseta.

Bueno, mientras que no me digas una del Ryan Gosling... – sonrió Stefan.

Te encanta el Diario de Noah y lo sabes – le sacó la lengua Elena.

Los dos amigos estuvieron peleándose un rato más sobre quien ponía la película, al final decidieron ver la última de Iron Man, que Elena aún no había visto.

De madrugada Damon llegó a casa y entró sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie. Se sorprendió ver que le llegaba luz del salón.

En el salón Stefan y Elena estaban tumbados en el sillón. En la televisión no había más que nieve. Los dos chicos se habían quedado dormidos uno a cada lado, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín sobre el brazo del sillón.

Damon se acercó a ellos y quitó la voz a la tele, se puso en cuclillas delante de Elena para contemplarla mientras dormía.

Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, sus pestañas se movían levemente, respiraba relajada. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño atado con un bolígrafo y la camiseta se le había abierto justo mostrando dos de las pecas que tenía sobre su pecho, resistió la tentación de acariciárselas. Damon se sentó sobre sus tobillos y ni supo el tiempo que se la quedó mirando, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a despertarla.

Eh – le susurró moviéndole suavemente el hombro – pecosa – volvió a moverla.

La chica se despertó y al verle delante de ella se asustó incorporándose rápidamente en el sillón, por un momento no supo dónde estaba, miró a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba a oscuras, iluminado tan sólo por la luz de la televisión, Stefan dormía medio roncando a su lado.

¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó en un susurro con gesto de pena, ella negó con la cabeza – por favor...

Elena no sabía muy bien qué decirle, se abrazó a sí misma y se quedó mirándole a los ojos, parecía realmente apenado. Finalmente le asintió sin decir nada más.

Damon sonrió y se levantó tendiéndole la mano, que ella aceptó para que la ayudara a levantarse. El chico en silencio la guio hasta su habitación llevándola aún de la mano y la sentó en su cama.

Un segundo – le dijo y salió.

Elena oyó cómo Damon abría otra puerta y pensó que era la habitación de su madre, que el chico quería comprobar que estaba bien. No supo por qué, pero eso le transmitió una sensación de calor en el pecho.

Cuando Damon volvió, de pronto todos los nervios de su cuerpo que estaban adormilados despertaron a la vez, y cuando el chico se sentó en la cama junto a ella fue consciente del todo de dónde estaba y de con quién estaba.

Siento haberte hablado antes así, pecosa – susurró Damon sin mirarla, mirando aún al suelo, tenía los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas.

Estaba cansado y enfadado y lo he pagado contigo, porque no se me da bien abrirme a los demás, perdona – murmuró sin levantar la vista.

Elena no dijo nada, pero acercó la mano hacia la del chico y la entrelazó con la de él.

Damon se giró a mirarla y ella le estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa preciosa bajo aquellos ojos adormilados. Levantó la mano que no tenía entrelazada con la de Elena y se giró hacia ella para apoyarla en su mejilla, acercándose poco a poco a su cara para besarla.

Elena se soltó y se echó hacia atrás en la cama, asustada.

Es tarde, tengo que irme – dijo levantándose, Damon se levantó con ella y volvió a entrelazar sus manos, acercando su frente a la de la muchacha que se había quedado inmóvil.

Sólo un beso de buenas noches, pecosa – le dijo en un susurro, ella se apartó para mirarle a los ojos.

No cuando has fumado – le dijo Elena seria poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios y el chico rio a carcajadas, asintiendo y dejándola marchar.

Cuando Elena pasó por el salón, Stefan se había acomodado ocupando completamente el sillón roncando. Sonrió y se fue a su casa.

El tiempo pasaba y las vacaciones de navidad estaban cerca.

Stefan y Elena pasaban juntos mucho tiempo estudiando, pero Damon apenas les veía. Había estado echando muchas horas extra para algo especial. Alguna noche sí que ayudaba a Stefan a estudiar cuando llegaba del trabajo y lo encontraba preocupado entre apuntes en la mesa de la cocina.

El día de las notas, Stefan esperaba a que su hermano llegara a casa nervioso en el salón. Cuando oyó la llave y la puerta de la entrada corrió hacia él con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un sobre en la mano.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Damon cuando se lo tendió.

Mis notas – sonrió Stefan.

Ábrelo tú, tengo las manos sucias – dijo el chico mostrándoselas.

Stefan lo abrió y se lo mostró, había sacado un bien, tres notables y dos sobresalientes, la sonrisa de Damon también se puso de oreja a oreja.

Es genial, hermano – dijo y le abrazó, ya sin importarle que estuviera manchado.

Espera, tengo una sorpresa – dijo Damon soltando entrando hacia su habitación y saliendo de ella con un sobre un poco después.

Es un regalo por tus buenas notas – le sonrió tendiéndoselo.

¿Por mis buenas notas? ¿Cómo tenías un regalo si las acabo de recibir? – preguntó Stefan sin comprender.

Confiaba en ti – le guiñó su hermano – anda ábrelo – le pidió.

Gracias – dijo Stefan abriendo el sobre emocionado.

Dentro del sobre había dos entradas para un concierto.

¡Nickelback! – gritó al sacarlas y ver de quién eran, eran para ese mismo fin de semana, en el pueblo de al lado. Damon había estado ahorrando varias semanas para poder comprarlas, incluso había estado hablando con una de las enfermeras del hospital, para contratarla y que se quedara con su madre las horas que ellos pasaran fuera. Sonrió al ver la alegría de su hermano.

A Elena le va a encantar – añadió Stefan.

¿A Elena? – preguntó Damon dejando de sonreír, notando que se le rompía un poquito el corazón.

Claro, es su grupo favorito, ¡voy corriendo a decírselo! – dijo Stefan corriendo hacia la puerta, pero se giró en el último momento y se volvió a darle un abrazo a su hermano.

Gracias – le dijo justo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo. Damon suspiró apenado y se fue hacia su cuarto para ducharse.

El día del concierto, Damon se preparó una pizza para cenar y se la llevó directamente a su cuarto, para dejarla sobre la cama.

Antes de echarse a cenar se pasó por la habitación de su madre, llamando dos veces antes de entrar.

¿Necesitas algo, mamá? – preguntó tras asomarse. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se acercó a la cama – Mamá, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó.

Damon tocó la frente de su madre y notó que estaba ardiendo, la mujer tenía los ojos entre abiertos y la mirada perdida y no le respondía. Fue a su cuarto a por el móvil a llamar a una ambulancia.

Elena y Stefan salían del concierto gritando y dando saltos emocionados, habían tenido una gran noche, cantando a pleno pulmón las canciones favoritas de ambos, saltando emocionados...

Stefan se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del móvil y se preocupó al ver que tenía viente llamadas perdidas y como otros tantos mensajes.

Mierda – dijo.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elena al ver la cara que ponía su amigo.

Es Damon – dijo Stefan con el móvil ya en la oreja.

Damon estaba apoyado en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación de hospital. Tenía una cajetilla de tabaco en una mano y un cigarrillo sacado, daba golpes con el cigarrillo sobre la cajetilla nervioso.

¡Damon! – levantó la cabeza y vio como Stefan y Elena corrían hacia él.

¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Stefan cuando estuvieron a su altura, frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Mejor, ya está estable – dijo Damon.

¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Stefan.

Damon antes de responder miró a Elena, la chica lo notó, ¿por qué no quería decir lo que había pasado delante de ella? Obviamente a Stefan no le importaba que ella supiera nada, además, a ella también le preocupaba, ¿por qué le costaba tanto a Damon confiar?

Ha sido una infección, tiene el sistema inmune prácticamente destrozado – dijo Damon.

En cristiano, Damon – le pidió su hermano nervioso.

Que su cuerpo no lucha con las enfermedades y le afectan más – le explicó Elena.

¿Qué te pasa, pecosa? ¿No puedes evitar ser una listilla? – dijo Damon mirándola algo molesto – Pasa si quieres – le dijo a su hermano – Yo voy a salir afuera a fumar, ahora que estás aquí.

Damon le dio una palmada en el hombro y empezó a andar para bajarse en el ascensor poco después.

Damon estaba en la acera de en frente del hospital para poder fumar, daba pasos de un lado a otro y ya iba por el segundo cigarrillo.

Al girarse en uno de esos paseos vio a Elena tras él.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y le rodeó la cintura desde abajo, apretándose a él y apoyando la cara en su pecho. Damon no la abrazó por respuesta, y como veía que él no reaccionaba la chica se apartó un poco.

Damon no quería que ella le viera derrumbarse, no quería que le viera frágil y asustado como estaba, pensando que su madre se iba a morir, sintiendo que no tenía claro qué debía hacer, que no tenía soluciones.

Así que Damon hizo lo peor que podía hacer. Dio una calada al cigarrillo que tenía en la mano, y mirándola enfadado le echó el humo en la cara a Elena. La chica tosió un poco y le apartó empujándole con fuerza en el pecho con ambas manos, haciendo que Damon diera un paso atrás y cruzó la acera para volver al hospital junto a Stefan.

Cuando Damon la vio entrar en el hospital, se sentó en la acera, lanzó el cigarrillo lejos y rompió a llorar desconsolado.

Elena recordó entonces lo que Damon le había dicho en una ocasión _"no se me da bien abrirme a los demás". _ Entonces lo comprendió. Eso eraexactamente lo que le pasaba a Damon. La apartaba ¿por qué hacía aquello? ¿Es que pensaba que era una niñata que no podría ayudarle? Se dio la vuelta para ir a decirle todas aquellas cosas, a gritárselas si hacía falta. Pero antes de cruzar lo vio sentado en la acera, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, desde lejos se le veía que se agitaba levemente, Elena adivinó que estaba llorando. Y todo su enfado con él se le pasó de golpe, no podía ni imaginarse por todo lo que Damon estaba pasando, pero sí había algo que podía hacer.

Cruzó la carretera y agachándose frente a él volvió a abrazarle, esta vez Damon se dejó abrazar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - :: Pequeñas cosas ::**

_Puedes pasarte la vida entera persiguiendo algo que nunca conseguirás, creyendo que la felicidad está en ello, y malgastando tu tiempo cuando podrías haber intentado ser feliz con lo que tenías. Aprovecha al máximo cada cosa que la vida te da... porque puede que un día deje de dártelo._

Damon se apartó un poco de Elena y se secó las lágrimas.

Todo va a salir bien – dijo Elena poniendo una mano sobre el muslo del chico.

No digas eso, no es verdad, además no lo sabes – dijo Damon.

No, no lo sé, pero es que no sé qué decir... – reconoció ella acariciándole un poco, tratando de reconfortarle.

Pues entonces no digas nada... ¿no te habías ido? – se molestó el chico apartándose un poco.

Sí, pero he vuelto porque tú me necesitabas – dijo Elena.

Eres una cabezota, pecosa, y yo no te necesito – le dijo Damon.

No, tú eres el cabezota... necesitas ayuda... tú no puedes con todo Damon – dijo Elena cogiéndole la mano.

Sí que puedo – dijo Damon sin querer ceder ni un poco – No pienso derrumbarme, tengo que ser fuerte por ellos. No pienso acobardarme y dejarlos... _como hizo él – _susurró la última parte, y a Elena se le rompió el corazón al saber exactamente a qué se refería.

Tú no eres como él, Damon... tú eres muy fuerte... Pero ni siquiera tú puedes con todo tú sólo... – dijo y se atrevió a acercarse y darle un beso en los labios, abrazándolo después.

El chico se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido de lo madura y fuerte que era también la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, y agradecido por el apoyo que le daba. Se sintió menos solo, se sintió muy bien... se permitió ser un poco él mismo, como le pasaba siempre que estaba con ella. La abrazó suspirando y apoyó su cabeza contra la de Elena.

Creía que no me besarías si había fumado – dijo con una sonrisa.

Hasta yo puedo hacer una excepción – sonrió Elena, y ambos se abrazaron más fuerte.

Los días en que Anna estuvo en el hospital, como Stefan no tenía clases por las vacaciones él se quedaba por las mañanas, Elena iba a hacerle compañía algunas tardes y le llevaba comida que su madre le preparaba, también había dejado comida en casa de los chicos, para que Damon pudiera cenar cuando fuera a ducharse y cambiarse para ir a pasar la noche en el hospital.

Dormir en aquel sillón junto a la cama de su madre le estaba destrozando, por lo que se alegró cuando los médicos les dijeron que le darían el alta para poder pasar las navidades en casa.

Elena y sus padres se marcharon unos días a pasar la noche de navidad en casa de sus abuelos, reuniéndose toda la familia como hacían cada año.

Damon y Stefan se alegraron de que su madre se encontrara algo mejor y los tres pudieran cenar juntos en el salón, como hacían antes.

Estás muy guapa – le sonrió Stefan a su madre, ella le sonrió también en respuesta.

Tenemos que hacernos una foto junto al árbol, como siempre – sonrió. Damon le miró serio al ver que su madre se entristecía al pensar quizá en las navidades pasadas, navidades en que habían sido más felices, o navidades futuras en las que ella no estaría.

Mañana la haremos – dijo Damon levantándose para empezar a recoger la mesa.

No – dijo Anna haciéndolo detenerse en su tarea y mirarla – Trae la cámara, Damon – le sonrió y el chico le sonrió también.

Stefan trajo el árbol que habían comprado y lo puso sobre la mesa, puesto que era un árbol pequeñito, no se podían comprar uno mucho más grande por culpa de las facturas del último ingreso hospitalario de Anna.

Damon colocó la cámara sobre el televisor y corrió para sentarse a la derecha de su madre, ella les tomó las manos a ambos hijos y los tres miraron sonrientes a la cámara, y, por un momento, todos se sintieron mejor, fue como si pudieran permitirse un poco de felicidad.

Stefan acompañó a su madre a su habitación y la ayudó a acostarse.

Damon terminó de recoger todo y sintió que estaba demasiado cansado como para subir a fumar a la azotea, por lo que se sentó en la cocina, cerca de la ventana, y se encendió un cigarrillo ahí.

Stefan llegó junto a su hermano mirando al móvil.

¿Dentro de casa? – le preguntó al ver que estaba fumado.

Dame un respiro, Stefan – le dijo Damon por toda respuesta y se apartó para volver a mirar por la ventana. Se volvió a su hermano cuando le oyó reírse.

¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al verlo tan divertido mirando el móvil y escribiendo.

Nada – rio Stefan – Lena, que está loca – se rio – dice que va a matarme por haber quedado con Vicky otra vez.

Damon sintió una pequeña punzada al darse cuenta de que él no tenía le móvil de Elena, y de que no podía hablar con ella siempre que quisiera, como hacía su hermano.

¿De verdad no te importa que me vaya? – preguntó Stefan.

Claro que no, diviértete – dijo Damon apagando el cigarrillo y cerrando la ventana – Yo me pienso tirar en la cama y no levantarme hasta las diez por lo menos – dijo pensando en que por la mañana ayudaría a su madre con el desayuno y el aseo como hacía normalmente, aunque un poco más tarde al no trabajar.

No seas tonto, volveré temprano, no pongas el despertador, Damon, descansa un día que puedes – dijo Stefan sonriendo – Yo me encargo.

Damon se acercó a su hermano y le dio un abrazo.

Feliz Navidad, Stefan - le dijo palmeándole.

Yo también te quiero, Damon – sonrió Stefan y el mayor le revolvió el pelo provocándole una protesta.

¡Me acababa de peinar! – se quejó acercándose al espejo de la entradita.

Hazme caso – dijo Damon yéndose hacia su cuarto – Así triunfarás más – le sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo.

Unos días más tarde, Damon estaba tumbado en la azotea, sobre uno de los respiraderos de los ascensores, viendo las estrellas y tratando de relajarse.

Oyó unos pasos sobre la grava y cerró un momento los ojos pensando que ojalá fuera ella la que había subido allí. Oyó que la chica se quejaba al sentarse junto a él.

¿Qué pasa, pecosa? – sonrió Damon incorporándose a la altura que estaba ella.

Estás fumando – protestó Elena.

Ya no – sonrió el chico lanzando al lateral la colilla que tenía casi consumida.

Elena dio un resoplido y se tumbó junto a él mirando el cielo, igual que estuviera Damon hacía un momento. Damon la imitó tumbándose de igual modo con su brazo derecho apoyado tras la cabeza y el otro sobre el pecho. Elena dejó ambas manos sobre el pecho, cruzadas en el abdomen.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Damon mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Stefan me ha dicho que habías salido, he pensado que quizá estarías aquí – dijo Elena sintiendo cómo se ponía colorada como un tomate y agradeciendo que él no pudiera verla en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Llegas y preguntas por mí? Stefan va a pensar que te gusto – sonrió Damon girándose hacia ella.

Stefan no creo que se dé cuenta de eso hasta que... – dijo Elena y al escucharse lo que había dicho se dio mentalmente una torta en la frente y cerró los ojos.

Así que ¿te gusto, pecosa? – preguntó Damon realmente divertido.

No menos que yo a ti – dijo la chica girándose colorada pero altiva, y Damon se tumbó de nuevo boca arriba riendo a carcajadas, realmente la había echado de menos, pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron un rato en silencio, simplemente estando el uno junto al otro y viendo las estrellas.

Hoy no hay luna – dijo Damon sonriendo tenía la mano sobre el pecho, refrenando el deseo de acercarla a la mano de la chica, que notaba pegada contra su cuerpo.

No – dijo Elena – pero se pueden ver las estrellas.

Siempre tan listilla, pecosa – se rio por lo bajo.

¡Deja de reírte de mí! – dijo Elena dándole un codazo haciendo que se riera aún más fuerte.

¿Por qué? Si me encanta reírme contigo – dijo el chico levantándose y buscando en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta.

Elena se incorporó al igual que él y se enfurruñó al ver que sacaba el paquete de tabaco de nuevo.

¿Qué? – preguntó el chico sacando un cigarrillo – Ya me había hecho a la idea de que hoy no tendría beso – le guiñó.

Yo sólo quería darte una cosa – dijo Elena sacando un paquete que había dejado a su lado y que Damon hasta ahora no había visto.

Oh... yo... yo no te tengo nada – se avergonzó cuando ella le puso el paquete sobre el muslo.

Bueno, piensa en algo que me gustaría – dijo Elena señalándole el paquete en su mano – Buenas noches – le dijo levantándose y marchándose sin pararse ni darse la vuelta.

Damon se quedó mirando el paquete sobre sus piernas y miró también el paquete de tabaco en su mano. Puso a un lado el paquete de tabaco y fue a abrir el regalo. Dentro había un libro sobre astronomía, ( /media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/374x374 /9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/a/c/acc-626001_ )

Damon se rió a carcajadas al verlo, tanto que hasta una lágrima se le escapó.

Se recogió la lágrima y arrugó el paquete de tabaco haciéndolo un gurruño.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena fue a la cocina a desayunar. Su madre ya la esperaba sentada en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

Buenos días – le dijo y se acercó a por una taza para echarse un colacao y ponerlo a calentar en el microondas.

Buenos días, cariño – le sonrió su madre – Esta mañana al salir a por el periódico casi piso esto, estaba en la puerta a tu nombre – dijo.

¿No sabes quién lo ha dejado? – preguntó acercándose al paquete sobre la mesa extrañada.

No, ¿vas a abrirlo? – preguntó su madre con curiosidad.

Elena sonrió y cogió el paquete, era una caja de zapatos sin envolver, tan sólo atada con un bonito lazo rojo. Elena quitó el lazo y dentro de la caja había media hoja de libreta a cuadros manuscrita con un mensaje _"Feliz Navidad, Pecosa"_. Al retirar la hoja, vio que había varios paquetes de tabaco arrugados y rotos.

¿Quién te regala eso? – dijo su madre asomándose sobre la caja - ¿Es una broma?

No – sonrió Elena cogiendo un paquete de la caja y sonriendo como una tonta.

No hay quien os entienda a los jóvenes... – murmuró su madre volviendo a su periódico.

Elena no le respondió, cogió su taza de colacao que ya le pitaba en el microondas y con gran cariño, como si llevara algo valioso dentro, tomó la caja de zapatos y se fue con ella a su habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - ::Roto::**

_Ser sincero con uno mismo puede ser a veces difícil... Puede ser que un día te sorprendas viendo que te has engañado por miedo o por desconocimiento, porque no te has parado a pensar... párate un momento, mira en tu corazón. ¿Estás siendo como quieres ser? ¿Haciendo lo que quieres hacer? ¿No? ¿¡Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo!?_

El jueves por la tarde Damon llamó a casa de Elena. Estaba nervioso por ir a buscarla, era la primera vez que lo hacía en toda su vida, pero no tener el móvil de la chica tenía esos problemas.

La madre de Elena le abrió.

Hola Miranda – saludó - ¿Está Elena? – preguntó.

Sí, un momento – dijo su madre - ¡Elena, te buscan! – llamó hacia dentro y Elena salió desde el salón sorprendiéndose de que Damon estuviera en su puerta junto a su madre, intentó concentrarse en no ponerse roja como un tomate.

Hola P... Elena – saludó Damon cuando la chica llegó a la puerta, no queriendo usar su mote particular delante de su madre - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – sonrió.

Claro – sonrió Elena, quien miró a su madre que aún no se había ido.

Hasta luego – se despidió la mujer y los dejó solos.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Elena curiosa.

Quisiera pedirte un favor... – sonrió el chico llevándose una mano al pelo.

¿Un favor? – se extrañó Elena.

Sí... verás... es que... quiero comprarle algo a Stefan, y necesito tu ayuda... yo no entiendo de eso tanto como tú – sonrió. Había conseguido por fin el dinero para poder comprar el portátil a su hermano, y, aunque entendía de ordenadores más que de sobra, le pareció la excusa perfecta para hacer algo diferente con la chica, para variar, y así poder conocerla un poco más.

¿Pero hay algo de lo que tú no entiendas? – preguntó Elena coqueta.

No todos somos tan empollones como tú _pecosa – _susurró por si su madre aún podía escucharle – pero últimamente entiendo bastante más de estrellas y tal... ¿sabías que la luna tiene mares? – preguntó sonriendo.

Eso me habían dicho – sonrió Elena - ¿Y cuando quieres que vayamos? – preguntó.

¿Te va bien ahora? – preguntó el chico enseñándole que había traído los dos cascos de la moto.

Vale – sonrió y buscó tras la puerta en el perchero su chaqueta y su bolso.

Mamá, voy a salir – dijo y cerró la puerta, acompañando a Damon hasta el ascensor.

Cuando los dos estuvieron montados y Damon pulsó el garaje él le dio el casco de la moto.

Tenías muy claro tú que iba a ir contigo, ¿no? – preguntó Elena enseñándoselo.

Tenía una corazonada – sonrió Damon acercándose y trazando de nuevo, sin rozarla, un corazón sobre la zona donde tenía sus pecas en forma de rombo. Elena agradeció entonces el estar apoyada en la pared del ascensor, porque las piernas se le volvieron de gelatina.

Stefan estaba friéndose unos filetes cuando le llamaron por teléfono.

Hola – contestó cortado al ver que era Vicky quien le llamaba.

Pues no, es que no he tenido... – la chica al otro lado estaba enfadada porque no había sabido nada de él desde que salieron la noche de navidad.

Sí, pero... – muy enfadada porque no dejaba hablar a Stefan, pero es que él no la había querido llamar porque la última vez que salieron todo había sido como vacío, no había disfrutado el besarla o acariciarla como otras veces, y de hecho se había alegrado de haberle dicho a Damon que llegaría temprano y poder ponerle esa excusa para llegar a mayores.

No, Vicky, yo es que... – la chica estaba diciéndole que quizá no era buena idea que se volvieran a ver. En ese momento el olor a quemado le alertó, y vio que se había olvidado completamente de los filetes que había dejado en la sartén.

Tengo que colgar – dijo rápidamente dándose cuenta de que quizá con eso había acabado para siempre con su relación con Vicky, pero tampoco le importó tanto.

Echó el desastre que había quedado en la sartén a la basura y abrió la ventana del lavadero para que saliera el humo que se había formado antes de que Damon le regañara.

Al asomarse vio la moto de Damon llegar con una chica, y se quedó a espiar curioso, cuando la chica se bajó y vio que era Elena se quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

Gracias por ayudarme – dijo Damon quitándose el casco y cogiendo el que le tendía Elena sonriente.

De nada – dijo la chica – eres un buen hermano, Damon – le alabó – a Stefan le va a encantar.

Si no le gusta pienso echarte las culpas, no le digas ni pío, ¿eh? – sonrió Damon, ignorando el cumplido que le había dicho.

Tranquilo – dijo Elena acercándose la bolsa con el portátil dentro, habían acordado que ella lo guardaría un par de días hasta que Damon se lo fuera a regalar a Stefan - Hasta luego – dijo Elena girándose.

Eh, pecosa – la llamó Damon haciendo que se volviera - ¿no hay beso de despedida? – preguntó con un dedo en sus labios.

Depende... – dijo Elena - ¿qué tal llevas lo de dejar de fumar? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Estupendamente, pecosa – dijo Damon rápidamente sin pensárselo.

Tendrás tu beso cuando eso sea verdad– le dijo Elena sacándole la lengua y Damon se rio a carcajadas mientras que ella se iba hacia el portal con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Damon aparcó la moto en el garaje se sorprendió de ver a Stefan parado delante de su plaza con los brazos cruzados, primero le preocupó el que estuviera allí, pero después le pareció que estaba enfadado y no conseguía adivinar porqué.

¿Qué pasa, Stef? – le preguntó quitándose el casco y bajándose de la moto.

No quiero que salgas con Elena – dijo Stefan acercándose a él mientras que colocaba el pitón en la rueda.

¿Perdona? – le dijo atónito volviéndose a mirarle.

Os he visto – dijo Stefan señalando hacia la calle – no te hagas el tonto.

No me hago el tonto, estoy alucinando – respondió Damon terminando de cerrar el pitón y sentándose en el suelo cruzado de brazos.

Os he visto, llegabas con ella en tu moto y habéis estado hablando – dijo Stefan.

¿Y ahora no puedo hablar con Elena? – preguntó Damon levantándose.

Elena había bajado al garaje, porque ella también se había quedado con las ganas de darle un beso de despedida a Damon, pero al verlo junto a Stefan se avergonzó y se ocultó entre dos coches, los chicos estaban hablando, pero no oía lo que estaban diciendo.

Tú nunca has hablado con Elena – dijo Stefan molesto.

Déjate de tonterías, Stef, estoy cansado - dijo Damon levantándose y empezando a andar.

¿De dónde venías con ella? – le preguntó Stefan andando hasta ponerse a su altura.

No te importa – dijo Damon girándose. Elena se ocultó más para que no la vieran, ahora sí que podía oír lo que decían.

Sí que me importa, Damon.

Damon se giró a su hermano y por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, decirle que le gustaba Elena, pero todo aquello se hizo demasiado real. ¿Qué podía él tener con Elena de todas formas? No tenía tiempo... no tenía ganas... estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en nada más, ya tenía bastantes problemas para complicarse en algo más, y no lo vio hasta que lo que fuera que estaba empezando con Elena se hizo real al verlo Stefan.

Mira, venía del trabajo y la he visto salir de una tienda y le he dicho si se venía conmigo, nada más. No quieras ver lo que no hay – le dijo Damon.

¿Seguro? – preguntó Stefan levantando una ceja con dudas.

Seguro – sonrió Damon.

Elena es mi amiga, Damon – dijo Stefan - No quiero que salgas con ella y no salga bien. A ti nunca te sale nada bien con las chicas – le dijo dándole donde más le dolía, pero era verdad, él nunca había tenido una relación que le durara más de un mes o dos, porque entonces le habían pedido que se abriera y nunca lo había conseguido, ni siquiera cuando las cosas eran más fáciles en su vida – No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga por tu culpa – terminó Stefan preocupado.

No voy a salir con ella, Stefan – dijo Damon – Sólo es una niña tonta – añadió sonriéndole y llamó al ascensor.

Stefan no dijo nada más y los dos hermanos subieron en el ascensor hasta su casa. Cuando Elena oyó que el aparato se alejaba salió de su escondite con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

Un par de días más tarde Damon fue sonriente a recoger el paquete a casa de Elena como habían acordado.

La chica le abrió la puerta enfadada al verlo por la mirilla.

Hola, _pecosa _– sonrió Damon, pero se le borró la sonrisa al ver la cara que ella le ponía.

Ya voy – dijo Elena dándose la vuelta para entrar en su habitación. Al poco estaba de vuelta con la bolsa del portátil de Stefan.

¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Damon extrañado al verla tratarle así.

¿A mí? Nada – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Eso es tan mentira como que he dejado de fumar – le sonrió Damon travieso, intentando bromear con ella.

No lo sé, tú lo sabrás, tú eres el mentiroso – dijo ella y le dio con la puerta en las narices.

Al anochecer Damon subió a la terraza a fumar. Ya no lo hacía todos los días como antes, realmente estaba intentando quitarse y había dejado de fumar completamente en el trabajo, sólo le quedaba el cigarro de la tranquilidad, como él lo llamaba, el que a veces cuando todo le era demasiado se echaba en la terraza donde se olvidaba por un momento de todo y de todos.

Pero esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en Elena.

¿Qué le pasaba a la chica? Esa era la clase de complicaciones que no necesitaba ahora mismo, como si no tuviera bastante con todo, ahora tenía que preocuparse por sus peleas de enamorados.

Enamorados... se sorprendió al usar esa palabra. No lo había pensado hasta justo ese momento. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Elena no había sido otra cosa que un rayo de sol para él desde que se le ocurrió pararse en la parada a recogerla, y no sólo le animaba, también le había ayudado... y realmente le gustaba... ¿estaba enamorado de ella? No lo sabía... no sabía lo que era estar enamorado... pero ¿y si no salía bien como le había dicho Stefan? ¿Y si se abría a Elena y ella le rompía el corazón?

Aquello le desesperó, aún no había decidido si estaba enamorado de ella o no y ya no podía quitársela de la cabeza, ni si quiera en ese sitio, su sitio particular, que ahora estaba lleno de recuerdos de él con Elena mirara por donde mirara. Resopló y le dio una calada al cigarrillo, y su enfado se encendió al verla entrar en la azotea cargada con la caja de su telescopio.

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Damon acercándose a ella molesto.

La chica se giró a él para responderle, pero no le habló, simplemente le señaló el telescopio que empezaba a montar, enfadada también.

Pues búscate otro sitio, esta es mi azotea, es mi sitio, no puedes estar aquí- dijo Damon dando una calada al cigarrillo que llevaba para que ella viera que estaba fumando.

Yo venía aquí mucho antes que tú - dijo Elena enfadada - Y claro que puedo venir, mis padres también pagan esta azotea, también es mi sitio - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Tú lo has dicho, tus padres. No tú. Yo SÍ que pago esta azotea, pecosa - dijo Damon acercándose amenazante.

Claro, porque yo solo soy una niña tonta, ¿verdad? - dijo ella aguantando las lágrimas, y Damon se calló. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba: que ella lo había escuchado.

Elena - dijo tendiendo una mano hacia ella tratando de acercarse.

¡No! - gritó Elena echándose hacia atrás, y al hacerlo tropezó en la grava y se cayó al suelo dando un golpe al soporte del telescopio en su caída.

El telescopio se cayó y rodó hasta el borde de la azotea, donde se precipitó al vacío.  
Elena se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito.

Elena... Yo... - susurró Damon tras ella, sabía lo que podría significar para la chica perder aquello. Estaba destrozado, no sabía qué decirle para pedirle perdón, por la tontería que le había dicho a Stefan, y por lo que acababa de pasar por culpa de eso.

Elena le miró atravesándolo.

Te odio - dijo envuelta en lágrimas y corrió para desaparecer de la azotea.

A la noche siguiente, Damon llegó a casa arrastrando los pies de cansancio, además sentía algo dentro de sí que no le había dejado dormir tranquilo, quizá podría pedirle ayuda a Stefan... al fin y al cabo él era el mejor amigo de Elena. Decidió sincerarse con él y contarle todo, seguro que Stefan sabría lo que había que hacer, y pensó que debía coger algún trabajo extra también para poder pagarle el telescopio que le había roto.

Stefan estaba en el salón viendo la tele y su hermano se echó en el sillón junto a él.

Estás muerto ¿eh? – le preguntó Stefan preocupado.

Sí – reconoció el chico cerrando los ojos en un suspiro al apoyar la cabeza contra el respaldo.

Ya hago yo la cena, dúchate – le sonrió Stefan levantándose.

¿Qué tal está mamá? – preguntó Damon levantándose también y estirazándose.

Ah, hoy está muy bien – sonrió su hermano.

¿Sí? Voy a verla – sonrió Damon – Oye, ¿luego podemos hablar? – le preguntó.

Claro, ¿va todo bien? – se preocupó Stefan al ver su gesto.

Sí, sí... luego te cuento – dijo Damon deseoso de ducharse y despejarse antes de hablar con él.

Se acercó a la habitación de su madre a ver qué tal estaba. Cuando vio que seguía despierta se acercó a ella.

Hola mamá – sonrió acercándose – me ha dicho Stefan que hoy te encuentras mucho mejor – dijo cuando estuvo a su lado al pie de la cama.

Sí, estoy mucho mejor – sonrió Anna tendiéndole la mano.

Damon fue a darle la mano a su madre, pero al ver que la tenía llena de grasa la apartó. Anna le miró arrugando el entrecejo y no retiró la mano, esperando que Damon se la tomara. Damon se la limpió un poco en la camiseta y se la dio, la sonrisa de Anna se iluminó.

Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Damon – dijo Anna llevándose la mano de su hijo a los labios para darle un dulce beso.

Damon sonrió, pero un nudo en su garganta le impidió decir nada más.

Voy a ducharme, mamá – dijo aclarándose la voz – Descansa – le sonrió saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Damon ya estuvo duchado salió a la cocina donde estaba Stefan preparando la cena para los tres.

Oye, voy a preguntarle a mamá si quiere cenar con nosotros aquí – dijo Stefan – Como hoy se encuentra mejor...

Deja, ya voy yo – sonrió Damon cogiendo un trozo de pan que se metió en la boca.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta de su madre antes de entrar.

Mamá – dijo acercándose - ¿qué te parece si... – se calló de golpe al ver que parecía que estaba dormida, pero algo le alertó, su expresión no era normal. Se acercó a tocarla.

¿Mamá? – preguntó moviéndola un poco, pero la mujer no reaccionó - ¿Mamá? – volvió a preguntarle, y se echó sobre su pecho a ver si respiraba y oía su corazón.

¡Mamá! – gritó moviéndola más fuerte al parecerle que no respiraba, la mano de su madre cayó inerte a su lado - ¡Stefaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – gritó.

Un sonido de platos rotos llegó desde la cocina y Stefan estaba en menos de un minuto en la habitación, frenándose de golpe con la puerta de la misma debido a la velocidad con la que había corrido hasta allí.

Se acercó a la cama poco a poco sin querer ver lo que ya veía. A Damon arrodillado en el suelo llorando con la frente apoyada en la mano de su madre cogida entre las suyas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - ::Muerte::**

_Quizá no lo veas claro, quizá el mundo sea ahora mismo un túnel sin salida, una ruina sin fin... pero siempre, siempre, hay que tirar hacia delante, siempre hay que buscar lo positivo, siempre hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, todo lo tiene si se lo sabes ver... aunque no te lo pueda parecer._

_Stefan y Elena corrían uno tras otro cargados con globos de agua. Era un día de calor sofocante y ambos habían tenido esa idea que se había convertido en algo realmente divertido._

_Elena llevaba la parte de arriba del biquini y unos vaqueros cortos estaba completamente empapada. Stefan llevaba un bañador y la camiseta colgándole desde un lateral, pero no estaba tan mojado como ella._

_¡Niños con las tonterías! – se quejó Damon dando un salto hacia atrás evitando un globo que se estrelló a sus pies._

_¿Te animas? – le preguntó Stefan sonriente enseñándole el globo que tenía en la mano._

_He quedado y paso de hacer el tonto en mitad de la calle como si tuviera cuatro años – dijo Damon._

_Usted perdone, señor mayor – dijo Elena._

_Damon se giró hacia ella. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, las mejillas sonrosadas, y el pelo húmedo se le pegaba sobre los hombros, al apartárselo y recogérselo en una coleta Damon fijó sus ojos en ella por primera vez._

_No hablaba contigo, pecosa – dijo Damon._

_¿Pecosa? ¡Yo no tengo pecas! – se quejó Elena poniendo los brazos en jarra._

_Eso no es verdad – le sonrió, y la chica arrugó la frente enfadada dando un resoplido._

_Otro día – le guiñó el ojo y siguió hacia delante, para doblar la esquina un poco después._

Damon – le susurró Stefan moviéndole un poco, por eso empezó a despertar de su sueño.

Damon – el chico parpadeó un par de veces no siendo consciente del todo de dónde estaba por un momento.

Te has quedado dormido – le dijo Stefan – ¿Quieres pasar a la habitación a recostarte? – Le preguntó – Yo me quedo aquí, no te preocupes.

Los chicos llevaban varias horas ya en el velatorio del cementerio, el entierro sería ya en poco tiempo. Todo había ido como con el piloto automático. Llamaron al hospital para que confirmaran la muerte de su madre y un médico pasó junto con los servicios funerarios para retirar el cadáver.

Los vecinos se habían asomado a sus puertas ante el ruido de las ambulancias y el revuelo de un coche fúnebre en el bloque. Damon no había sido consciente de ninguna cara, no había sido capaz de ver ningún rostro entre todos los que le decían que lo sentían, que compartían su pena.

¿Compartir su pena? Tan sólo Stefan podía compartir su pena, tan sólo Stefan podía comprenderle. Y ni siquiera él...

No, voy a salir fuera a fumar – dijo Damon levantándose y poniéndose la chaqueta.

Al salir, se cruzó en la puerta con los padres de Elena que llegaban junto a ella probablemente para asistir al funeral de Anna.

Lo siento mucho, Damon – dijo Miranda sin atreverse a abrazar al chico.

Sí, todos queríamos a Anna – dijo Grayson, él sí se atrevió a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

Gracias – dijo el chico sin levantar la cabeza, sabía que eran sinceros. No quería mirar a Elena, tenía demasiado presente el recuerdo de su sueño con ella, así que salió de la estancia en silencio y cabizbajo.

Elena y sus padres se acercaron a Stefan, que estaba sentado en un sillón en la sala contigua a donde se encontraba el féretro.

Stefan – dijo su amiga agachándose en el suelo y abrazándose a él. El chico comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Los padres de Elena no se atrevieron a decirle nada y se sentaron en un sillón cercano.

Elena... se ha ido... ya se ha ido... ahora estamos solos – lloraba Stefan al haberse quedado huérfano.

Yo estoy aquí – dijo Elena – y tienes a Damon, Damon y tu saldréis adelante – le intentaba animar sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera conseguiría hacerlo.

Unas voces les llegaron desde fuera y todos salieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

¡Ni te atrevas a entrar ahí! ¡Ni te atrevas! – gritaba Damon a su padre justo en la puerta - ¿Vienes a comprobar si es verdad que se ha muerto?

Damon – dijo Stefan cogiendo a su hermano del brazo – Vete de aquí, papa – le dijo a su padre sin mirarle.

¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te eche a patadas! – gritó Damon soltándose del brazo de Stefan y acercándose a su padre, quien no se movía de donde estaba.

Elena corrió y se puso frente a Damon.

Damon – le dijo poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, pero el chico no le hacía caso, miraba hacia su padre con odio y con los puños cerrados.

Damon – volvió a susurrarle haciendo que esta vez sí la mirara a los ojos. Elena pudo ver que estaba destrozado, sus ojos azules le parecieron grises, como ceniza apagada.

Vamos dentro – le susurró y Damon le asintió sin decir una palabra y se giró para entrar.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Damon se apartó del brazo de Elena y se metió en la habitación que había allí para que los familiares de los fallecidos pudieran descansar. No volvió a salir hasta que se llevaron a Anna para el entierro.

Un par de días tras el funeral, Elena fue avanzada la tarde a casa de Stefan.

Ah, hola Elena – dijo Stefan sonriente – Iba a salir a dar una vuelta con Matt y los chicos... no tengo muchas ganas pero me han convencido... pero si me dices un plan mejor – sonrió.

Eh... yo... quería pedirte si me dejabas esperar a Damon aquí – dijo Elena cortada.

Stefan se quedó un momento en silencio mirando a su amiga a los ojos, la conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, había sido su compinche y confidente en todas, y pudo ver claramente que ella lo necesitaba en esta, necesitaba que la apoyara en ello, no que se opusiera.

Claro, pasa – sonrió apartándose – volveré tarde entonces, para que podáis hablar – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias – susurró Elena.

Elena llevaba un rato esperando a Damon y se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Decidió darse una vuelta por la casa, y sus pasos la guiaron hacia la habitación de Damon.

Allí vio todas las cosas del chico. Tenía varios libros sobre la mesilla, y sonrió al ver que uno de ellos era el que ella le había regalado de astronomía para tontos. Una cazadora estaba puesta en una silla frente a la cómoda, y un tarro sobre ésta llamó su atención. Se acercó a verlo.

Era un tarro de cristal con unas monedas y billetes pequeños dentro, con un pos-it pegado fuera donde leyó _"Pecosa"._ Cogió el tarro entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Elena – dijo Damon completamente descolocado al verla allí dentro. Elena le mostró el tarro de cristal con un nudo en la garganta.

Era... estaba ahorrando para comparte un telescopio – dijo Damon bajito, con un hilo de voz – Ahora ya... qué más da... – añadió bajando la vista.

Elena volvió a dejar el tarro donde lo había encontrado y recorrió la distancia que los separaba para abrazarse a él.

Estoy sucio – dijo el chico apartando los brazos más, para no tocarla con ellos.

No importa – dijo Elena tomando sus brazos y rodeándose con ellos. Damon la abrazó y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Elena, cerrando los ojos al sentir su olor.

Estuvieron abrazados largo rato, hasta que el chico finalmente se apartó suspirando.

No tendrías que haber venido, Elena – dijo acercándose a sentarse en la cama.

Quería saber cómo estabas, quería ayudarte – dijo ella acercándose a sentarse junto a él.

Soy una mala persona, Elena – musitó.

Eso no es verdad, yo lo sé – negó la chica.

Sí que lo soy Elena... no sientas pena por mí, no me lo merezco – dijo mirándola con dolor en los ojos.

¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Elena sin comprender.

Porque... porque me siento... me siento... _aliviado – _reconoció y hundió la cara entre sus manos para ocultar sus sollozos de ella.

Damon – susurró Elena abrazándole.

Damon se echó sobre su regazo llorando sin contenerse, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba decir aquello en voz alta, que alguien le oyera.

Te entiendo – dijo Elena – Y no eres mala persona por ello – Damon levantó la mirada y vio que ella le estaba sonriendo, Elena tomó sus manos y le enjugó las lágrimas.

Eres tan fuerte... – sonrió – A veces pareces un superhéroe – eso hizo que el chico sonriera también, sabía que a Elena le encantaban las historias de superhéroes – Pero sólo eres humano Damon... no tienes que sentirte mal – le dijo.

Siento mucho haberte llamado niña tonta – dijo Damon – sobre todo cuando no lo pienso en absoluto. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, Elena.

Pecosa – sonrió Damon poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, ahí donde ella tenía las pecas.

Elena puso una mano sobre la de él y poco a poco acercó su boca a la del chico, para besarlo dulcemente.

Ambos unieron sus labios y sus lenguas despacio, saboreando intensamente al otro mientras compartían ese momento.

Damon no apartó la mano del pecho de Elena, y con la otra empezó a acariciarle el cabello, Elena pasó su mano sobre su cuello y poco a poco ambos fueron acomodando la postura para caer sobre la cama.

Yo nunca he estado con nadie – susurró Elena entre los besos de Damon.

Yo tampoco – susurró Damon igualmente, y ya ninguno tuvo que decir nada más, porque ambos supieron que esa querían que fuera su primera vez.

Damon bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Elena, y poco a poco las fue subiendo arrastrando su camiseta con ellas.

Y ahí se permitió hacer lo que llevaba soñando hacía tiempo: besarle las pecas.

Pecosa – susurró, Elena soltó una risa divertida y Damon ahogó una sonrisa sobre la piel de Elena.

Poco a poco fueron desnudándose acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, sin dejar de acariciarse ni besarse en todo momento.

Damon se colocó sobre ella con cuidado y la miró a los ojos.

¿Estás segura? – le preguntó.

Elena le asintió mordiéndose el labio y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, el chico temblaba de emoción igual que ella.

Cuando se fundieron ambos cerraron los ojos a la vez, abrumados ante esa nueva sensación de conectar con el otro plenamente, completamente extasiados en lo que estaban compartiendo.

Al principio sus movimientos eran torpes y desacompasados, lo que les hacía reír nerviosos, pero poco a poco se fueron acoplando el uno al otro, lo que el otro deseaba, lo que al otro más le gustaba, y juntos alcanzaron el éxtasis por primera vez.

¿Puedes quedarte a dormir? – le susurró Damon en el oído mientras la tenía abrazada a él en su cama, desnuda acariciándole la cadera.

No sería la primera vez – sonrió Elena.

No sé cómo tengo que tomarme eso - se quejó Damon.

Tonto – se rio Elena dándose la vuelta hacia él.

Pecosa – le dijo Damon acercándose a darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Damon salió del trabajo y se fue derecho a su moto. Estaba cansado, deseando llegar a casa.

Quitó el pitón, se puso el casco y se levantó. Un presentimiento le hizo mirar hacia delante, justo en la acera de enfrente.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho al verla allí, sonriente, en la parada de autobús donde empezó todo.

Elena dio un par de pasos hacia delante para situarse justo al borde de la acera, sin apartar la mirada del chico.

Damon empezó a andar hacia ella sonriendo también, con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro. Los meses que habían pasado, los meses en que ambos habían estado tonteando, también haciéndose daño, diciendo tonterías... meses en que aquello había nacido... y fue necesario tan sólo un segundo para romperlo.

El segundo en que Elena miró hacia su izquierda al oír un claxon, el segundo en que gritó el nombre de Damon y Damon se giró igualmente a ver por dónde venía el sonido que acababa de oír, el segundo en el que el coche golpeó a Damon de lleno revoleándolo por los aires y lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Elena corrió hacia él dando un grito desesperado.

El chico tenía sangre en la boca y un brazo y una pierna en una posición bastante extraña, estaba consciente, por poco, su mirada perdida se enfocó en los ojos marrones de la chica.

Elena – susurro.

Psss, psss , no hables – dijo Elena no queriendo tocarlo para no moverlo.

Elena... yo... ano... anoche...

Psss, psss. Todo va a salir bien – le dijo.

Eso no lo sabes - sonrió Damon como pudo.

Tú eres muy fuerte, Damon, eres muy fuerte – dijo Elena sin contener las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas.

Te quiero – dijo Damon por primera vez y sus ojos se apagaron sin vida.

El sonido de las sirenas llegó a lo lejos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9 - ::Fin::**_

_**O principio...**_

_**Elena:**_

_Cuando los ojos de Damon se cerraron mi mundo se cerró con ellos._

_No quería seguir adelante, no podía, todo se desmoronó y tan sólo quise sentarme en un rincón y echarme a morir._

_Pero pensé en que eso no sería lo que él haría, pensé en que a él no le habría gustado que yo hiciera eso. Damon... él era la fuerza pura, la vida le golpeó y él puso los pies en firme en el suelo y afrontó el golpe como mejor pudo. Asumió lo que la vida le daba sin protestar y siguió adelante con una sonrisa, sin quejarse, sin detenerse._

_Damon me enseñó a ser fuerte, me enseñó a vivir, mi amigo, mi vecino, mi amor... mi superhéroe..._

_Le pedí a Stefan que me dejara el bote que Damon tenía en su habitación, aquel con mi nombre en un post-it y unas pocas monedas y billetes echados, como si alguien hubiese soltado el cambio de sus bolsillos. Los dos, el bote con las monedas y la caja de zapatos, me acompañaban en mi mesita de noche._

_Stefan era menor, como yo, por lo que tendría que haberse ido a vivir con su padre después del accidente de Damon. Hablé con mis padres y mi padre habló con el suyo para decirle que quería hacerse cargo de la manutención de Stefan, que quería que Stefan viviera con nosotros. Su padre no puso nada de pegas para no hacerse cargo de su hijo, lo que a ninguno nos sorprendió, pero todos agradecimos que Damon no pudiese oírlo._

_Stefan no me comentó nada, pero se alegró de que ahora fuésemos "hermanos" si es que no lo éramos ya con creces, con la salvedad de que no vivíamos juntos._

_Él se esforzó en sacar sus estudios, como Damon le había pedido, se esforzó como nunca, y todos los profesores le felicitaron por el cambio, al igual que mis padres. Pero Stefan nunca abrió la bolsa del portátil que le había regalado Damon. Y yo no le dije nada._

_Damon me enseñó a ver la vida con otros ojos, me enseñó lo que era la fuerza... Él, que era la fuerza misma. _

_Damon llevaba demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, demasiado para alguien de su edad, demasiado para cualquiera. Se sacrificó por todos sin pensárselo, como un superhéroe. Por eso yo sabía que necesitaba descansar._

_Pero también sabía que iba a despertar._

_Stefan también lo sabía, ninguno lo habíamos comentado, pero los dos lo sabíamos, eran esas cosas que nos decíamos el uno al otro con una sonrisa, sólo mirándonos._

_Así que nos tomábamos de la mano e íbamos juntos al hospital, y allí pasábamos la tarde leyéndole y hablándole, recargándonos con su energía. Porque él era la fuerza en nuestras vidas, aun cuando descansaba._

_Pero yo confiaba, yo tenía fe en que despertaría. Los superhéroes no mueren en la película, y menos aún no se despiden de la chica con un beso. Y nosotros no habíamos podido besarnos, porque yo no le había quitado a Damon el casco de la moto que aún llevaba puesto cuando el coche le atropelló, el casco que nos habían dicho que le había salvado la vida, y que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche de Stefan, junto a la foto que él y Damon habían tomado con su madre en las pasadas navidades._

_Aquella tarde cuando llegamos comentando las notas del último examen de física, en el que Stefan había sacado por fin un notable, no nos dimos cuenta de la gran sonrisa con la que nos recibían todas las enfermeras._

_Pero al entrar en la habitación, Damon no estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados... No. Estaba sentado con los ojos abiertos y girado mirando hacia la ventana._

_Stefan y yo corrimos a su lado, y nos echamos sobre él, recibiendo en seguida las quejas de Damon por nuestra efusividad._

_Damon – susurré yo, porque Stefan no podía hablar, tenía cara de pucheros y un nudo enorme en la garganta._

_¿Me has echado de menos, pecosa? – me preguntó._

_Sí – asentí yo._

_Pues yo a ti no – me dijo con sonrisa de lado, riéndose de mí como siempre – porque he estado soñando contigo – susurró tomándome de la mano._

_Yo sonreí, miré a Stefan y también estaba sonriendo, extendí mi otra mano para tomar la suya._

_Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles de golpe, aún nos quedaba mucho camino por delante, pero antes tampoco lo habían sido y nada de eso había detenido a Damon. Ni tampoco a nosotros._

_Porque no importa lo que la vida haga contigo, no importa lo que recibas. Lo que importa es lo que tú hagas con ello._

_Eso es lo que me enseñó Damon, mi superhéroe, mi amor... MI VECINO._

watch?v=pq6lsZoWcFE&list=RD02v7IYLe-EerY


End file.
